Outsider Intervention
by The Disturbed King
Summary: What would happen if Harry was raised away from the Dursleys? What if this stranger was not from this world? With the help of this new guardian, Harry will grow into a young man who will take the world by storm. AU with a small crossover. Eventual Fleur/Harry. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

 **AN: Hey there guys, welcome to the story Outsider Intervention. I'm a new writer so if you see anything wrong please either PM me or leave a review. Please do not flame. I know that this may be a bit cliché, but I wanted to try to write a story where Harry has someone there for him at the beginning. This was inspired by my recent bout of binge reading. Without further rambling, lets get this show on the road.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. JK Rowling in all her supreme Mugwumpness owns it. I as a lowly wizard am just writing this story for my own fun and for any who wish to read it. I make no moneys from it.**

It was a quiet night in Privet Drive in Little Whinging, England. The road and lawns had a small amount of snow. This would have been the perfect description of a peaceful night had a blinding flash of light appeared from the nearby playground. As the light receded the sound of crunching snow could be heard.

"It just had to be winter, didn't it?" asked a distinct male voice. As soon as the man was done speaking he decided to take in his surroundings, noticing that where he had appeared was a quaint suburb.

The man was 6' 7", had chin length light blue hair, dark blue eyes and was wearing a large red trench coat, a black vest, black sacks and combat boots. The most unusual part of his ensemble was the large sword strapped to his back. The sword appeared to be a claymore that was 5 ft. in length.

The man started to walk down the street to understand just where he was, mainly what dimension.

'Seriously, when they said that I would be going into a completely different world, I thought for sure that they meant a parallel world. Not this weird place' thought the man.

His inner thoughts were put on hold as he saw a child of no more than five years shoveling the sow form the driveway of a house with little success.

'Why the hell is there a child shoveling snow at this late a time?' thought the man. He decided that he would ask the child as soon as he was closer to try and understand just what sort of person would do this to him.

He slowly walked closer to the child to not scare him and to give him time to observe the child. The child was of average height had a thin sweater that appeared to be a few sizes too big, as well as raggedy sweats, torn mittens, and had glasses that were close to falling off. The worst of it though was that he had neither a hat nor a scarf to keep his head warm.

As soon as the man was within a few feet of distance spoke to the oblivious child.

"Child what are you doing shoveling snow at this hour? It is too cold for someone as young as you to be braving this weather" said the man in a concerned tone.

As soon as the man spoke the child leaped before turning to the man.

"I-i-I'm just do-i-i-ing what my u-u-u-ncle told me to do" stammered the child, "He told me that I had to fi-i-n-n-ish this bef-f-f-fore I could go back inside".

As soon as he heard this the man became enraged at the thought that the child's own uncle would be so heartless as to do this to him.

"What is your name child? Mine is Asura" said the now revealed Asura to the child in a soft voice.

"My name is Harry sir, Harry Potter" said Harry. Harry wondered why a person that he had never seen before would worry about him. Nobody on Privet Drive had ever shown concern for him like the man before him.

"Well Harry, I think I should speak to your uncle about his unjust treatment of you" Asura told Harry before continuing, "By any chance do any of your other relatives in this house have, how should I say, powers?"

As soon as Asura finished his question Harry looked up at him like if he was crazy. It was quite possible that Asura possibly did not have all his marbles.

"What are you talking about sir? My uncle and his family are all normal" said Harry, clearly confused as to what the man was talking about.

Asura turned from Harry to stare at the house before speaking. "The reason that I asked you that question Harry, is because I can feel a lot of power emanating from the perimeter as well as some power from you."

While Asura was busy studying the house, Harry began to consider his words. 'Do I really have hidden Powers? Is that why they tell me that I'm a freak? Does every-' Harry's doubts were put on hold as soon as he saw Asura start to walk closer to the door.

"Well I think that I need to have a chat with your Uncle so maybe wait here to not get in trouble" said Asura as he stopped at the door.

All Harry could do was nod back to Asura, not trusting his voice now. This was the nicest that anyone had ever been to him, not even the local children cared this much or showed sympathy to him.

 _ **Knock-knock**_ - _ **knock**_

As soon as he finished knocking Asura heard muffled sounds coming from the inside. He suspected that it was Harry's relatives.

The door opened in a violent rush. Clearly the walrus of a man was enraged at having someone knock at his door this late at night. The man-walrus was 5' 9" with dark hair, wearing what appeared to be green (possibly blue) striped pajamas. His face was so red that one could mistake it as a nasty case of sunburn.

" **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO BE KNOCKING AT THIS HOUR?"** the man practically bellowed out. As he finished bellowing he huffed trying to calm his breathing down as well as to study the man before him. However, as he got his breathing in order the man began to speak.

"Sir the reason that I am knocking at this time is because I saw your nephew out here in flimsy clothes shoveling snow. I don't mean to question you on how you raise children, but this labor is for someone that is older or perhaps for the job to be finished in the morning" spoke Asura to Harry's uncle, staring at the man before continuing, "Before we continue can you please calm down so that we can talk like civilized adults?"

As Harry's uncle continued to breathe deeply to lower his blood rate, Asura expanded his power to check on the protections that the house seemed to have. What he found was that while they were once powerful the barriers, no other way to describe them, were weak. This could mean one of three things, A) the power source was dying out, B) they had a time limit, or C) the barriers needed all the people to think of this place as home and possibly one of them did not.

As Asura finished his examination he spoke to Harry's uncle, "May I enquire your name sir, so I can at least know who I am speaking to."

"My name is Vernon Dursley and who the bloody hell are you?" spoke the now revealed Vernon.

"Well Mr. Dursley, my name is Asura. And yes, I know my name is odd to you but where I come from it is quite normal. Now sir can you please tell me why I should not call the police for child negligence" asked Asura as his dark eyes bore into Vernon's own brown eyes to see if the man would cower in his presence. As expected, Asura saw realization flash in Vernon's eyes before rage overshadowed that fear.

"Now see here Mr. Ashora or whatever the hell your name is. That boy was dumped on me and my wife by strange people. We have tried to get rid of him but as soon as we succeed this old man in gray robes returns him before telling us that we must take him in, saying that we are his last known relatives. If I am going to be forced to care for him then I am going to make sure that he earns his keep" spoke Vernon before standing straight to show Asura that he was not intimidated.

"Well I cannot say that I fault you for your actions Mr. Dursley. However, have you thought of asking for the will of these relatives. If the will shows that you were not considered for guardianship, then you should not have to take care of him. Was this old man the one who put the barriers surrounding your home in place? Because they are weak at this point" said Asura trying to gain as much information as possible.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, your barmy man. There are no barriers here" said Vernon while looking at Asura as if he was an escaped convict.

Rather than speaking Asura raised his hand before a light blue light enveloped it. As soon as the glow reached that of a light bulb, Asura let loose a bullet of energy towards the sky before it impacted with an invisible wall.

"That Mr. Dursley is the barrier that I was talking about. Furthermore, if you do not want to care for the child then would you mind if I took him in. I sense something great in him, untapped potential that in the wrong hands could be devastating." Said Asura before motioning Harry to come closer.

As soon as Harry was close Asura kneeled, so he was staring at Harry's emerald eyes. "Well Harry, would you mind if I took you in? I know that we may not know each other well however, I promise that I will take care of you and will help you to grow with your power."

Before Harry could respond, Asura looked up at Vernon to see what the man had decided. Vernon was a ghostly shade of white and staring at Asura in fear. However, Asura extended his power towards Vernon with a calming effect to prevent the man from doing something he may regret.

"So, what do you say Mr. Dursley? If you want I can also get rid of the barrier that seems to keep you from moving away" said Asura as he stood up to his impressive stature.

"Take the boy and leave us alone. Have your kind not done enough damage to us? First dropping that freak on us, then taking our chances of having another child, now your telling me we can't move." As soon as he was finished speaking, Vernon looked on the verge of tears. It seems that even he was forced to suffer.

"I am sorry that I had to tell you those news Mr. Dursley. You also have my sincerest apologies for what happened to your wife. However, I am new to this place as such I am not the one who did this to you. If anything, the old man who continues to drop off Harry here is the one to blame." Once he finished speaking he again raised his hand before it lit up once more. The only difference was that the glow was a light gray as apposed to the earlier light blue.

Asura suddenly turned to face the street before loudly yelling " _Repellam_ " and launching the light projectile at the barrier. As soon as he finished speaking a gust of wind erupted from where the bullet impacted with the barrier. What happened next shocked both Harry and Vernon. The barrier became completely visible before being sucked into the bullet.

After a few minutes it appeared that the barrier had been completely absorbed. Smirking at his handy work Asura turned to Vernon before saying "Well Mr. Dursley, I hope that you can enjoy the rest of your life in peace and quiet."

Asura then turned and ruffled Harry's hair before walking away. Just before he reached the street he called out "Well Harry would you like to join me in my adventures? I can promise you that I will treat you better than your relatives."

Before Asura could turn around to look at Harry, he felt a small body impact with his legs. He could also hear small sniffles coming from Harry as the little boy held on to his legs as if he was going to disappear if he let go. All Asura could do was turn around and hug the boy close to his chest.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm not going to go away. Your life is going to be better now that you can move away from your relatives. We're also going to go on different adventures soon ok" said Asura to try and console Harry. After hearing Asura speak all Harry could do was nod and hope that this was not a dream.

"OK Harry now please move so that I can greet our new guest" said Asura before turning to face the way he had come. "You know trying to eavesdrop on a conversation is very rude old man."

"Well young man, I did not want to interrupt such a touching moment. To me that is ruder than if one were to eavesdrop. My name is Albus Dumbledore young man. And who might you be" said the now revealed Albus.

As Asura pushed Harry behind him he studied the man before him. Albus stood at 5' 11", had long silver hair and a long silver beard. While Albus may carry himself as just a regular old man, Asura could sense the raw power that the man standing before him contained.

"Well Mr. Dumbledore, my name is Asura. What I would like to know is why is someone who holds as much power as you do here in an otherwise normal neighborhood?" Asura questioned Albus. As soon as he finished the question, Asura noticed that Albus' eyes quickly flickered to where Harry was peeking.

"Ah, I see. So, you must be the one that dropped off young Harry with his Aunt and Uncle" said Asura before continuing, "Well Mr. Dumbledore, if you were stated to be the guardian of young Harry in his parents will then I can say that by leaving him on the doorstep you abandoned him. This means that you no longer have a say in where he goes. Especially since his Uncle told me that I can take him away from here."

During his explanation, Asura started drawing his sword until he finally held it with the tip pointed towards Albus. Now that the sword was fully drawn everyone could see that there was a guard that looked like a demon skull.

"Well Mr. Asura, young Harry here must remain here for his own protection. There are powerful blood wards here that would protect him from people who would want to cause him harm" said Albus before continuing, "I do not know if you understand the concept, but Harry is the safest here."

"I understand what a blood ward is Mr. Dumbledore. I also know that for it to be operating at maximum efficiency, the occupants of the house must all see it as a home. All occupants must feel safe within. However, when I inspected the wards they were weak. Harry here was shoveling the snow with barely anything to cover him. That shows that Harry is not happy, meaning this place is no home to him Mr. Dumbledore. The blood ward would have failed sooner or later, and he would have been in danger" Asura finished by stabbing hiss sword in the ground.

After hearing what Asura said, Albus began to ponder if perhaps he had been wrong in his judgement of the Dursleys. As he looked to where Harry hid, he noticed that the young boy was looking at Asura with pure joy in his eyes. 'Maybe this could work for the best' thought Albus.

"Well Asura, I can tell that we will not leave this place without a fight if we disagree. However, I can tell that Harry holds you in high regard, so I will step aside and let you raise the child. Though I do ask that you come with me so that I can explain to you the world that we live in" said Albus as he gestured for Asura and Harry to come closer.

As the minutes passed by, Asura reached out with his power to see if Albus was lying. When he reached the conclusion that Albus was sincere, Asura placed his blade back in its scabbard before enveloping Harry in a hug and holding him close to his chest.

"All right Mr. Dumbledore, we will follow you. But do not believe for a moment that I will not strike back if I sense danger. Harry's safety is my priority now" said Asura as he closed the gap between him and Albus.

"That is understandable Asura, to let your guard down is like inviting someone to stab you in the back. Also, you can call me Albus. Now just grab my hand and we can get going" said Albus before extending his hand. Asura stared at the outstretched hand with wariness before finally taking it. As soon as he did, Asura felt the sensation of being pulled harshly to one side for a moment before it finally stopped.

Once he started looking around, Asura noticed that they were in what appeared to be an office. The office was lavish with two staircases to either side of a desk and two large bookcases where the staircases went. As soon as he was done marveling at the office, Asura noticed Albus moving behind the desk. As he sat down Albus gestured for Asura to sit down in the chair. Once he sat down Asura noticed that Harry was still awake and looking at everything. Deciding that Harry needed to be entertained Asura reached towards his waist and removed a small sphere before pressing onto and enlarging it. As soon as the red and white sphere was enlarged he threw it in the air before it burst into light and released a quadrupedal creature that had ash grey fur with light blue circles in various spots on its body. Its facial structure and ears were reminiscent of a fox while its body was built like that of a dog.

The creature looked around before spotting Asura and running towards him. However, it stopped from launching itself once it noticed the child that clung to its master's body.

"Thanatos, would you be willing to play with Harry here? Me and Albus over there have to discuss some things" said Asura before speaking to Harry, "Harry this here is my friend Thanatos and I want you to play with him while I talk to Albus."

When he finished speaking Asura put Harry down before taking one of his hands and guiding it to pet Thanatos. Harry was wary to touch Thanatos but thought to himself that if Asura believed it would not harm him then Thanatos was safe. As soon as he started petting Thanatos' head, Harry heard a purr coming from Thanatos before marveling at how soft the fur felt.

"Well Thanatos can you keep Harry here company?" asked Asura before hearing "Um! Umbreon!" from Thanatos in confirmation. Thanatos moved closer to Harry before moving closer to the fire place. Harry wanting to play with the strange creature followed it before continuing his earlier petting. Satisfied that Harry would be occupied for a while, Asura turned to Albus before sitting down on one of the two chairs.

"Now that Harry is occupied, can you explain just why you had the poor child suffer at the hands of his Aunt and Uncle Albus? You better have a good reason, or I am going to make you suffer" said Asura with a straight face. Albus noticed that Asura's eyes had darkened, showing that he was serious about his threat.

"Well Asura, I cannot give you the full details as I do not trust you yet. I can however tell you that young Harry is being targeted by the followers of an evil man to seek vengeance for something that was out of Harry's control. The blood wards were meant to hide his presence from anybody searching for him. It was my hope that he would grow up like a normal boy, away from all of this danger" said Albus while reaching for a tray that held what looked like mints.

While Albus reached for his sweets, Asura was deep in thought. The news that a child was being targeted for something that he had no hand in irked him, but it was just the way the world worked. 'Well, I was afraid that this new journey was going to be boring. But it seems that I'm going to have my hands full with all of this bullshit' thought Asura.

"Well Albus, what you have told me does worry a bit and even pisses me off. I can safely say that we are going to have to at least work with each other if we want to make sure that Harry survives" said Asura before reclining in his chair. "I need to find someplace where I can exchange some of the jewels that I have so that I can have cash on me."

"Well I know that our magical bank, Gringotts, exchanges galleons for precious jewels. However, if you would like I can help set you up with a place to live" said Albus, "I would suggest that you live in the muggle world to not draw attention to Harry. His scar is a dead giveaway as they know that their 'savior' was marked with it."

Asura pondered on whether it would be a good idea to live away from people who could help Harry before concluding that people would talk about it and the information of where he was would eventually get to those who wanted to arm him.

"Ok Albus, if you can get us a place to stay at the I will leave you to it. I would prefer if the dwelling that you provide us would be close to a record label" said Asura before continuing, "Also what is a muggle? I have never heard that word before."

Albus looked at Asura closely, as if trying to understand something that he said. "Well to answer your second question, a muggle is someone that has any magical power. They are regular human beings. Could you please tell me what a record label is? Like you I have not heard that term before."

"Ok well a record label is a company that employs musicians to make money. They offer bands contracts for signing with them. These contracts are made to prevent musicians and record labels from taking advantage of one another" said Asura before checking to see if Harry was still playing. As he looked back, Asura noticed that Harry was using Thanatos as a pillow indicating that the little boy was fast asleep.

Turning to Albus he then continued, "Well it won't be hard for me to blend in with normal people. Where I come from, there is only a small amount of people who can wield the power that I wield. Even then, I am stronger than any of them. And before you ask, Thanatos is not a mythical creature. He is one of the more common ones that inhabit my home."

As Asura finished his explanation, Albus looked more intrigued about the sort of place that Asura had come from.

"Well Asura, if you feel that you can blend in then I will help you acquire a living space. However, if you are going to be focusing on your music how will you care for young Harry? I need to be assured that he will be in good hands" said Albus before motioning for Asura to take one of his sweets.

"Don't worry about me not taking care of Harry in favor of my music. One of the powers that I have is that I can create a, I guess you could say, semi sentient double. Basically, it will look and talk like me, but it will only act out any orders that I give it. Which means that I could be in two or more places at once and once I take back the energy from my doppelganger I get the memories of what it did" explained Asura to Albus before reaching forward and taking a sweet from the plate.

Albus looked shocked at the information that Asura gave him. If what he said was true, then Asura could have an army of himself and be able to conquer anyone. The most troubling part was that Asura said it with such a calm composure, almost like saying that it was easy.

"* _ **Cough-cough**_ * Well that is a very, um, handy skill. I must ask, where exactly do you come from? I can sense power from you, but it is very different from what I wield. It does not feel like any power that I have felt" said Albus while keeping his eyes on Asura.

"I come from a different dimension, one where the world is inhabited by humans and creatures called Pokémon. Don't ask me where the name came from, that is what they have been called for as long as I can remember. Pokémon come in various shapes and sizes while also wielding tremendous power. Most humans have no powers, which means that we rely on Pokémon to help us accomplish hard tasks" said Asura with a completely straight face while looking at Albus' eyes. "Pokémon can control the elements very easily, which is why we try to have a peaceful coexistence. Now the humans who have the potential to wield powers like mine go their entire lives without using them. The reason for this is because nobody other than a select group of people and Pokémon who know the secret do not wish to share it."

As soon as he finished his explanation, Asura took the candy in his hand and started eating it. "I know it may seem farfetched but what I speak is the truth. And trust me Albus, what I have shown and told you about is just the tip of the iceberg."

Albus listened to every word that Asura spoke carefully trying to determine if the man before him was truthful. After a moment's deliberation he concluded that he was being truthful. It helped that Asura had called forth a creature that even he had not encountered in the wild. With everything that he had heard, Albus felt that it was imperative that he recruit Asura in the fight against Voldemort.

"Thank you for sharing this information with me Asura. I cannot begin to imagine what would happen if the power of these…Pokémon were to be used for evil purposes. I will of course help you to find a dwelling and have someone investigate where the nearest record label is. All I ask is that you take care of young Harry and have him grow up like a normal child" said Albus. While ha may have failed earlier, the appearance of Asura was a saving grace. It also gave the Light side an unknow advantage in their war against the Dark side.

"Now Albus, you do not need to ask me to watch over Harry. Even if we did not agree after this meeting I would have still raised him. I know what it is like to grow up without the love and support of a family. And while I may not be a pure soul, I have still retained my sense of morality. That is the wisdom that I will impart on him later, to know when to show compassion and when to steel your heart" said Asura before standing up and moving to where Harry and Thanatos were laying.

"Where will we sleep tonight though? I could try to open a portal to one of my friend's home, however, I do not believe that the portal will be stable" said Asura while picking up Harry and hugging him to his chest. Once he had Harry he pulled the same sphere as before and recalled Thanatos.

"You can rest in one of the apartments that we have here at Hogwarts. While I cannot offer it to you for the entire year, I can at least ensure that the both of you will have a roof over your heads until we can get you your own place" said Albus before he too stood up and approached the duo. "Now let me call an elf to show you the way to the apartment. Fleecy!"

As soon as he finished calling out, there was a small pop and suddenly standing before Albus was a small creature with a large head and big floppy ears. It was wearing what appeared to be a towel in a toga like fashion and nothing else.

"Yes, HedMstr Dumblesdor sir" said the creature in a soft voice.

"Fleecy, I want you to show my companion and his young ward here to one of the apartments. I would also ask of you to prepare something for him if he wishes to have dinner. Is that understood dear" said Albus while gesturing for the elf to look behind.

As the elf nodded her head, she turned to where Albus had indicated. As she saw the boy sleeping she spoke, "Mister folows Fleecy. Fleecy shows way to aprtmnt."

And suddenly the little elf started heading towards the door of the headmaster's office before gesturing for Asura to follow.

"I will see you tomorrow Albus. Thank you for at least believing that I want what is best for Harry. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night." And with his words said, Asura followed the little elf as she guided him through different twists, turns and up a stair case as they arrived at the door of the apartment.

"This be the aprtmnt Misters. If youse like, Fleecy whip up dinner for youse" said Fleecy before opening the door and revealing the inside. It was a fully furnished apartment with two bedrooms and a kitchenette.

"Thank you for the kind offer but I would just like to rest. Sorry for having to wake you up to show me the way to the apartment" said Asura before moving towards one of the bedrooms.

"It be no problem Misters. We elves here to help all in castle" said Fleecy before popping away.

With Fleecy gone, Asura tucked Harry into the bed before removing his sword, trench coat, vest and pants. As soon as he was in his shirt and underwear, he climbed into bed and covering himself to rest.

'Well, looks like I just got myself involved in one hell of an adventure' thought Asura before falling asleep after an eventful night.

 **AN: Well that was the first chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will say that the next one might be out by next week. No promises. Just know that I will try and update every two weeks. Until next time, The Disturbed King signing out. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2: Long talks and Early Moves

Chapter 2: Long Talks and Early Moves

 **AN: Welcome back everyone to another chapter of Outsider Intervention. You guys are amazing, I had 10 favs on the first day and 280 visitors on the first day. That was unexpected. I honestly thought that my story was ok, not the best or worst. So, thank you guys for your support. Also, I had a reviewer question what crossover I was talking about. I thought I had made it clear, but for those who are still confused the small crossover involves Pokémon. Another reviewer asked if I would include legendary Pokémon in the story. I messaged this person, but I am not sure if they saw it. My answer is that certain legendary Pokémon will appear, but they will not be present all the time. They will just impart wisdom onto some of the characters and that will be all they will be doing. Whew, now that I am done here let's get on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. JK Rowling in all her supreme Mugwumpness owns it. I as a lowly wizard am just writing this story for my own fun and for any who wish to read it. I make no moneys from it.**

* * *

As the light peered through the crack in the curtains, Harry unconsciously covered his eyes to keep the annoying light out of them. However, as he had always been an early riser the thought of extra sleep was gone after a few moments. As he awakened, Harry noticed that he was not in his cupboard but instead lying down on a comfy bed. As he continued to study his surroundings, the memories of the night before came rushing to him. With his recollection intact, Harry scanned the room again in search of Asura. Seeing no sign of Asura, Harry decided to leave the room. As soon as he opened the door, Harry's nose was assaulted with a heavenly aroma. While Harry stood there enjoying the scent, his stomach decided to make its presence known by growling loudly snapping Harry out of his trance. With a new goal in mind, Harry set out to where the scent was coming from. Stepping into a hallway Harry continued to follow the smell until he rounded a corner. Standing in front of the stove was Asura, wearing the same attire as the night before.

"Sit down at the table Harry, breakfast is almost ready" said Asura without turning around to look at Harry.

Harry just nodded and moved to where the table was, while anticipating the breakfast that Asura was cooking. While he may have thought that everything that happened last night was a dream, seeing Asura convinced him that last night was not a dream. This also meant that he was free from his relatives, free to have fun and explore what he wanted. While Harry was daydreaming of all the fun that he could have, Asura was finalizing his breakfast of French toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs.

Walking over to the table, Asura placed two plates full of food before sitting down. He looked across the table and saw that Harry was moving his food around. 'Might as well answer any question he has. It might even get him to lighten up' thought Asura before he cleared his throat.

"Ok Harry, if you have any questions you can ask them, and I will answer them. But you have to eat what I made" said Asura. He wanted to make sure that the boy had enough energy to last the whole day.

After Asura finished speaking, Harry looked up and tried to think of what question would be appropriate.

"I guess the first question I have is why. Why did you care enough to take me away from my relatives?' questioned Harry while staring into Asura's eyes. He wanted to get a read on what Asura was feeling, to see if Asura was being truthful.

"Well that is an easy question. I took you away from there because I could tell that you were not happy. It is my belief that children should enjoy growing up. Plus, you remind me of myself when I was growing up" answered Asura while staring right back into Harry's own bright green eyes.

Harry looked like he was contemplating what Asura meant and wanted to ask what he meant, but Asura continued before he could ask. "Like you I never knew my parents. Unlike you however, I was raised in an orphanage. It was tough, we had to help where we could, but we had fun with one another" said Asura, before motioning to the breakfast, "Now finish your breakfast, we have to go talk to Albus once more."

After Asura finished speaking, Harry looked at him in surprise. He believed that they had ironed out all details while he was playing. After staring for a bit, Harry decided that he could question Asura later. The delicious breakfast before him was too tempting to ignore.

After finishing breakfast and being guided to Albus' office by Fleecy, Asura and Harry pondered how to get the gargoyle to move. As Asura was about to touch the gargoyle, it moved of its own accord revealing the staircase that led to Albus' office.

"Well come on Harry, it seems that Albus was expecting us" said Asura before he started walking up the stairs. Harry quietly followed behind him, still amazed that the gargoyle moved on its own and that Albus knew that they were waiting in front of it.

Within moments Harry and Asura had reached the top of the stairs, standing before the door of Albus' office. Knocking on the door, they both only had to wait a few seconds before they heard a muffled 'enter' from the other side of the door. Entering the office, they both noticed that Albus was hard at work filling out what appeared to be forms with a quill.

"Good morning Albus, I see that you're working hard. Although, if you don't mind me asking, would it not be easier to use a pen instead of having to dip your quill in ink and then writing?" questioned Asura while him and Harry moved to sit down in the chairs.

Albus looked up from his parchment for a moment to greet Asura and Harry, "Hello there you two. I trust that the both of you had a good night's rest."

Smiling at Albus, Harry replied, "We did Mr. Dumbledore. Thank you for allowing us to stay the night. And thank you for allowing Asura to take care of me."

Smiling softly to Harry, Albus replied, "It is no problem Harry. I could not let the both of you to stay out in the cold if I had anything to do about it. As for Asura taking care of you, I believe that he will be able to nurture you better than your relatives ever did. It also helps that Asura assured me that he would do everything possible to help you grow into a healthy young man."

Hearing what Albus said, Harry turned to look at Asura. All he saw was Asura giving him a small sincere smile. "Don't worry Harry, I will try to be there for you. You can either think of me as your father or if you want, I can be the cool older brother everyone thinks of having" said Asura before reaching over and ruffling Harry's hair.

What Asura did not expect was for Harry to suddenly get up and launch himself at him with arms spread open. Due to his momentary lapse, he did not feel when Harry wrapped his arms around him. Snapping out of his surprise, Asura heard Harry sniffling with his head buried into his chest. The only thing that came to Asura's mind, was to hug Harry back and to rub his back. He continued to rub Harry's back for a few minutes until the sniffles lessened.

"I meant what I said Harry. I will try to be there for you, even if I may be occupied. I am not like your relatives. I will give you what I did not have, a place to call home" said Asura to Harry before turning to Albus. "Sorry about this. I guess he still had trouble accepting the fact that someone wants to help him out."

"It is understandable, his relatives appear to have drilled it into his head that he was unwanted" said Albus in a regretful and somber tone. "Either way, we have business that we must attend to."

"Indeed, we do Albus. If you want I can tell you a little bit of myself, you know how old I am, one of the reasons I came her and why I want to help Harry" said Asura.

Albus looked intrigued that Asura would willingly speak of his history. However, before he could voice his questions, Asura spoke once again. "I know it may seem weird, but since we are going to help one another trust must be formed. That and you already put some work into gaining my favor. You accept that I want to help Harry, which has earned you some answers."

"Thank you for placing some of your trust in me. I know that it is not easy to trust someone who you have no information on. Could you please tell me how old you are?" asked Albus.

Shifting Harry so that he sat on his lap, Asura then answered, "I am 28 years old."

"You are a bit older than I imagined. I expected you to say that you were 24 or 25 years old. Well, on to the next question, why did you come here? I doubt that there are people that you know here" asked Albus.

Chuckling to himself Asura stared Albus in the eyes before answering, "Thank you for the compliment. You are correct that I have no relatives or friends here. The reason why I left my home and came her is because I wanted to start a new life. Back home I had nothing but a few friends. Even then I felt an emptiness in my heart. I decided that maybe I should travel to see if I could find my purpose."

"I had not expected that from someone so young. I will not press the issue, if you believe that I am worthy in the future, then I shall listen your complete story" said Albus before continuing, "Hopefully Harry here will be your new purpose and you can be his new family. Your answer has given me insight as to why you want to help Harry. Let me take a shot in the dark and say that the reason you want to help Harry is because he reminds you of yourself. Am I correct to assume that?"

Amusement danced in Asura's eyes as soon as he heard what Albus had to say. "I can see why the matron of the orphanage always told me to listen to my elders. Your deduction skills are amazing Albus, you easily deduced my main reason. You are correct, Harry does remind me of myself when I was his age. However, that does not mean that I will treat him as if he was me. I will let him discover who he is and where he fits in the world."

"With age comes wisdom, but in youth we find the will to enjoy the world" said Albus before motioning towards Harry. Asura taking the hint shook Harry to get his attention before motioning with his head towards Albus.

Seeing that the young boy was paying attention to him Albus started speaking, "Well my dear boy, would you like to live with Asura? I cannot speak for him, but I believe that he is sincere in his promise to care for you."

Asura was surprised to hear that Albus supported him. However, from what he had gleamed of the old man, he knew that he wanted to keep Harry safe. Asura's surprise was not as great as Harry's. He believed that Albus would decide that he would be better off with his relatives. After all, he claimed that the blood wards that were placed at his relative's home would protect him. Taking everything that had happened into account Harry made up his mind.

Turning to look at Asura, all that Harry saw was a gentle and sincere smile gracing his lips. There was nothing but warmth in Asura's eyes. Turning to look at Albus, Harry steeled his resolve as much as he could, before speaking, "Sir, if you have nothing against it, I would like to stay with Asura. I was never happy with my relatives but Asura seems sincere. I would like to take a chance at being normal."

Albus said nothing but continued look at Harry, looking to see if he could sense any apprehension from the child. Seeing none, Albus decided that the both would be able to help one another.

"Very well, I can see that nothing will change your minds. I would like for, Asura, to keep me updated on Harry's condition. I had someone who was supposed to keep an eye on you, Harry, fail me. I want to know that you are well, I do not want to fail your parents any more than I already have" said Albus in a remorseful tone.

Harry got up from Asura's lap and ran around the desk to reach Albus. Before Albus could say anything, Harry reached out and hugged him. "I know that you tried to do what you could Mr. Dumbledore. I may not have had the best first five years, but now I have a chance to know what a family is. You could have stopped Asura, but you decided to help him. So, thank you Mr. Dumbledore and I don't think my parents would be mad at you."

What Harry did not notice was that what he had said had a profound effect on the elderly man. Albus could not believe what he had heard, he believed that Harry would not forgive him. Looking over to Asura, all he saw was the young man smiling and looking proud of the child. He looked down to the child with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for your kind words Harry. It does this old man some good to hear you say that", said Albus while trying to keep from choking up. "After last night, I believed that I had failed you and your parents. But hearing you say that, makes me believe that I can redeem myself and help you grow into a young man that your parents would be proud of."

Hearing what Albus said, Harry hugged the man harder. His Aunt and Uncle had drilled it into his head that he was a child that no parent would love, that he was a delinquent. But hearing Albus say that he could be someone that his parents would be proud of, he could only show his gratitude.

While Albus and Harry had their moment, Asura was thinking over what he would have to do to ensure Harry's safety. 'I am going to need someone to watch over Harry when I can't. If anything, I can have Durza shadow him while he goes to school', thought Asura. 'That or I could have Morpheus watch him from afar while scanning everyone.'

As Asura continued to weigh his options, Harry and Albus had finished their touching moment. Harry moved away from Albus and sat on Asura's lap once more, effectively knocking Asura out from his thoughts. Paying attention once more, Asura looked down at Harry and saw the gratitude in his eyes, as well as hope for a better future.

"Well Albus, how about we move on from the mushy subjects and get back to business" said Asura while ruffling Harry's already messy hair.

Chuckling softly at Asura's words, Albus nodded his head before speaking, "Very well. Now regarding your home, I have been told that there is a nice one-story house in Wimbledon, although you would have to pay quite a bit to have it. As to your other request, one of my old students started his own record label. I asked him if he would be willing to help you out and he said that if you can finance some of the costs then he is willing to work with you."

Asura looked pleased at the information that Albus had presented. He expected for Albus to have the information on the house ready, but he did not expect for a graduate of his to be in the music industry.

"I have to say Albus, you have surprised me with how fast you have the information. You can tell your old student that I can front the money, at the latest, by the end of the week. As for the house, I don't think that it is going to be a problem. As I stated, I just need to convert some of my treasures into money" said Asura while smirking at Albus.

"Ah yes. If you would like, we can go to Gringotts today to have that rectified. I am very sure that the goblins will be pleased to work with you" said Albus before standing up. "In fact, I think that it be best that we head there now. The earlier we get the exchange, the better."

Asura moved Harry off his lap before standing up. "That sounds like a reasonable idea. Getting the money necessary will make the other two items on our to-do list easier. So how are we getting there?"

Albus moved across the room towards the fireplace, before reaching for a small bag that rested on the mantel. "We will be traveling by floo. Before you ask, it is a magical form of travel that requires a fireplace, and this powder here."

Asura stopped before the question even left his mouth. Deciding that it was better to wait, he motioned for Harry to get closer before they were both standing behind Albus. Albus looked at Asura and Harry before continuing his explanation, "What we do, is we take this powder and speak the name of our destination before throwing some of it on the floor."

"I guess that means that it is some form of teleportation. Or is it some other form of fast travel?" inquired Asura.

"It is more of a form of fast travel, in the sense that you move from one place to another. You do have to take a step once you are ready to exit the floo" explained Albus before motioning for Asura to go first. "Just do what is told you and yell out Diagon Alley."

"Ah yes. I forgot to mention that you will be engulfed by emerald flames. But not to worry, that just means that the powder works, and I assure you it is perfectly safe" said Albus hoping to calm down Asura, who looked at the fire with wary eyes.

Asura continued to look at the fireplace with a wary gaze before deciding that it was safe. 'If Albus wanted to get rid of me, he could have done it earlier. I guess he will have the benefit of the doubt here' thought Asura before stepping into the fireplace.

Taking a moment to collect himself, Asura looked over at Albus and Harry before yelling, "Diagon Alley." What happened next shocked Harry, even if Albus had said it earlier. All he saw was Asura do what Albus told him before an emerald fire suddenly engulfed him. There was no trace of Asura in the fireplace, no sign that he had incinerated.

Without batting an eyelash, Albus motioned for Harry to do the same as Asura. "Not to worry Harry. Just do what Asura just did and you will be fine" said Albus before kneeling down. "I want you to know that you need to say the destination clearly or else you could end up somewhere different."

Harry looked at Albus with wide eyes, afraid that he would mess up. "Mr. Dumbledore, is there another way that we can appear at diagonally?" asked Harry with fear evident in his tone.

"There is another form of travel that we could use. However, this form has higher risks than floo travel" said Albus before looking Harry in the eyes, "The name of the place is Diagon Alley Harry. Repeat after me Diagon Alley."

Harry still looked unsure before attempting to repeat the name, "Diagona lley. Was that it Mr. Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"No Harry, it is D-i-a-g-on-n Alley" said Albus spelling out the first part in hopes that Harry would understand it better.

"Ok. D-i-a-g-o-n Alley. Dia-gon Alley. Diagon Alley" repeated Harry before he felt comfortable. He looked over at Albus in hopes of seeing approval. All he received was a kind smile and nod. Taking this as confirmation, Harry took some powder before stepping into the fireplace. He yelled out, "Diagon Alley", before he saw the fire engulfing him. He tried to keep calm, but he shut his eyes in fear and screamed.

The next thing that Harry knew was that he was moving fast in what appeared to be a vortex surrounded by the same emerald fire. Closing his eyes, Harry hoped that the experience would end soon. In a matter of seconds, the experience slowed down before he flew forward and out of another fireplace. Before he could even hit the ground, a pair of arms grabbed him out of the air before they gently set him down on his feet. Opening his eyes, Harry was met with the amused visage of Asura. Before he could speak, Albus appeared before the two stepping out of the fire gracefully.

"Good to see that the two of you landed on your feet. First timers always have the hardest time" said Albus, with a hint of mischief in his tone. "Well, let us not stay idle any longer. As you said before Asura, the faster this is solved the better."

Snorting in amusement, Asura grabbed Harry's hand before following after Albus. He could not however stop the witty retort at the front of his mind from escaping, "It is good to see that even an old man like you can have fun at the expense of others Albus."

Albus took the light jab with a grain of salt and continued to walk forward, with Asura and Harry following closely behind. As they followed Albus, Asura and Harry took in their surroundings marveling at all the different shops as well as the goods offered.

What caught Asura's eye was the way people in Diagon Alley were dressed. When he saw Albus, he believed that it was only the older generation that dressed in robes. But looking at all the young wizards and witches, Asura believed that the wizarding world was behind in terms of clothes when compared to the regular world. Either that or there was something beneficial to the robes.

Before Asura could continue is examination of the shops, he noticed that Albus started to slow down. Pulling Harry along, he was soon next to Albus' right before noticing the large building in front of him.

"I take it that the large building is Gringotts's Bank?" questioned Asura while looking at Albus from the corner of his eye.

"You are indeed correct. This is where we will exchange your treasures as well as completing another transaction" said Albus as the trio walked up the steps leading to the front of the bank.

The trio stepped through the doors and into the bank proper before stopping in front of a teller in the very back of the bank. Asura decided to let Albus handle speaking to the teller as he surveyed his surroundings. From what he could see, Asura noticed that all the workers had the same features. They were short of stature, had long pointy noses and ears, appeared to be balding, and had long bony fingers. As he turned his gaze back to the teller, he noticed that Albus had also turned to him.

Albus turned his gaze back to the teller before speaking, "Greetings Teller Griphook, my friend here would like to exchange some treasures of his for galleons as well as muggle money, preferably 50-50."

The teller looked up from the parchment that he was writing on before acknowledging the request. "Very well Mr. Dumbledore. We will first need to see this treasure before we can give him the money." Turning from Albus to Asura, the teller appeared to appraise him before continuing, "Would you please put the treasure that you wish to exchange on the counter sir?"

Without missing a beat, Asura reached into the inside of his pocket before revealing a small light blue crystal, the size of one's index fingers. Without waiting for anyone to ask questions, he sent a small pulse of energy into the crystal. Suddenly, the crystal grew to be the size and shape of a small jewelry box. With everyone watching in amazement, Asura tapped the top of the box with his finger before watching as it opened. Inside of the small box appeared to be sapphires, rubies and emeralds. Turning the box so that it faced the teller, Asura set the box gently in front of Griphook.

"This is the treasure that I wish to exchange Teller Griphook. I wish to have it exchanged in galleons and in British pounds, if that is not an inconvenience" said Asura while watching the teller. What he noticed was excitement dancing in the teller eyes, as if somebody had given him the news that he would be promoted.

Griphook reached over his paperwork to grab the box. "This is quite the haul that you have here Mr.-" "Asura" commented Griphook before being interrupted by Asura. "Yes well, we will need to verify that all of these jewels are indeed real. Afterwards, we will give you the proper amount in galleons and British pounds. Is that acceptable sir?"

"That is acceptable Teller Griphook. I expected for the jewels to be inspected, it wouldn't do for a bank to just accept jewels without a thorough inspection" commented Asura.

Without speaking further, Griphook grabbed the box and leapt from his seat before stepping around the counter and off to a hallway on the side. The trio watched the short man go, the most eager being Harry, before turning to look at one another.

Harry looked around in wonder, amazed be how everything was run. One thing at the front of his mind was, what were the bank workers. Deciding to get an answer he turned to Albus and asked, "Mr. Dumbledore, what are the workers her in Gringotts?"

Turning to look at Harry, Albus answered quietly, "The Gringotts workers are all goblins Harry. They are amazing creature with an affinity for managing money. That is why the Ministry has given them control of our banking system. Although, a lot of wizards are prejudice against them."

Confused, Harry looked between Asura and Albus to try and understand what he had heard. "What do you mean by preu-pregu or what you said to the goblins?" questioned Harry, not knowing the history between wizarding kind and goblins.

Asura looked at Albus before seeing the old man nod, as if to say that he should correct the boy. He rolled his eyes before speaking, "Prejudice Harry. It means that someone has an idea or opinion of someone without knowing them. It usually is a negative opinion. And I have to say, you wizards are not that bright. Why would you antagonize the people in charge of your money? If they wanted to, they could shut down the bank and then how would you pay for your things. Or better yet, they could seal off your access to the bank or the vault where the money is stored."

Albus was surprised to hear Asura's opinion of the treatment of goblins. He knew that they were treated unjustly, mostly due to the mistrust on both sides. But hearing how much power the goblins had over wizarding kind, it made him realize that they were the ones at the mercy of the goblins.

"I had not thought of it that way Asura. I wonder if the goblins have not abused this power to show us that they want things to change" said Albus before sighing wearily. "If only the other wizards thought like you did. Maybe then we would be able to make progress towards peace between all of magical kind."

Asura snorted at Albus' words before shaking his head before commenting, "I don't think that change will occur anytime soon." He looked around the room before gesturing for Albus to also look. "What you see here is the work of ages of mistrust and discrimination. What little I have witnessed of the wizarding world, reveals that wizards and witches are dead set in the old ways. For change to occur, the new generations must learn from the mistakes of the older generations. Either that or they must overthrow the older generations in your government" finished Asura before looking to where Griphook had left.

Albus had a look of deep concentration, seemingly considering Asura's words. What he said made a lot of sense, it held a large amount of truths. He then looked at Asura and noticed how he was holding Harry. The young boy was looking up to Asura in admiration, entranced by what he had said. 'It seems that young Harry has taken Asura's words to heart. This could be beneficial for all of us in the future' thought Albus, hoping that Asura could push Harry towards taking a stance to change the way things were managed.

Before he could ask Asura if he had any ideas for how to create change, he saw Asura stand a bit straighter. Looking to where Asura was looking, Albus saw that Griphook was returning with two bags. It only took a small amount of time for Griphook to reach his desk once more.

Setting down the two bags, Griphook looked at the two adults before speaking, "Well Mr. Asura, you have given us many rare jewels. Keep in mind, that we have our own values for them and that we also have an exchange rate for galleons and muggle money. With these facts in mind, are the terms acceptable."

Thinking it over, Asura saw no harm. He knew that anywhere else he went, there would be a certain rice for his jewels. The bank was the safest bet, that and he could always open a vault in his name. Making up his mind, Asura spoke to Griphook "I agree with the banks terms."

Smiling, Griphook opened the bags before explaining, "Very well, these two bags contain the money that we exchanged for your jewels. In galleons, you have a total of 1.25 million. For your muggle money, we have a rate of 1 galleon per £4, thus you have £5 million."

Asura was stunned from hearing the amount of money that he was being given. He knew that he had a large amount, but not this much. Clearing his throat, Asura looked t the bags before speaking, "Well…that is a unexpected but welcomed surprise. If it would not be an inconvenience, I would like for all of my galleons to be guarded here Teller Griphook."

Smiling, Griphook nodded his head before pulling out a parchment. Passing the parchment over, along with a quill, he explained the contents, "Fill out all of the information and sign and initial at the indicated spaces. If you have any questions, ask the now rather than later."

The terms were simple from what he read. It stated that a minimum of 500,000 galleons to open a vault, he would need a key and he would need to have a will in case anything happens to him. The only thing that was different was that if his account was idle, not being used, he would be charged for keeping it open. Asura guessed that the goblins did not want to pay someone for storing their money. Agreeing with the terms, Asura quickly signed and initialed where needed before handing the parchment and quill back.

Accepting the parchment and quill, Griphook called over another goblin before speaking in his native tongue and handing him the parchment and bag of galleons. The other goblin soon left and Griphook turned back to Asura, "I have sent the form to be processed. Your vault should be ready in a few minutes."

Sure enough, within ten minutes the other goblin had returned with a key in hand. After another brief exchange between the two goblins, Griphook turned to Asura once more before handing over the key. "This is the key to your vault, vault 985. Keep it guarded and do not let anyone else have it."

Nodding to show his acknowledgment, Asura pulled out another crystal before turning it into another small box and putting his money and key in there and shrinking the box. "Do not worry Teller Griphook, it will be safe in this crystal. After all, no one knows the same type of magic that I do."

"Will that be all Mr. Asura or do you have more business to attend to?" asked Griphook.

"That will be all Teller Griphook and may you have a marvelous day filled with more business" said Asura before he and the others exited the bank. With one errand done, the trio was now ready to move onto the other two.

* * *

 **AN: Well guys, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of** **Outsider Intervention** **. The next chapter will wrap up the last two errands and will have a time skip. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Please leave a review if you liked this chap or if you have any constructive criticism or questions. Until next time. The Disturbed King signing off, peace.**


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning of Alterations

Chapter 3: Beginning of Alterations

 **AN: Welcome back guys to another chapter of Outsider Intervention. You guys are amazing. The number of favorites is more than I imagined for my story, especially since it only had two chapters. This story was also added to a community, which was very surprising for me. Anyways, this chapter will tie up any loose ends form the last as well as include a time skip. That is all I have for now, so let's get on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: The Disturbed King does not in any way own Harry Potter, Pokémon, or any music that is mentioned. They belong to their owners and I am only using them as a tribute. *Crying* Please don't sue, I am just a lowly college student writing this for fun.**

* * *

Upon exiting the bank, Asura turned to Albus before speaking, "Well Albus, that is one errand down and two to go. How are we going to get to your student's place? If he works with muggles, then I doubt that he would have a fireplace."

Albus pondered the question, before stopping at the bottom of the steps. He reached up and stroked his beard before turning to Asura.

"Well, we take muggle transportation to his work place, it is not far from here. Or we could do the other form of magical transportation. I will leave that decision to you" said Albus.

Asura pondered what he should do. On one hand, if they used muggle transportation then Albus would stick out. He was also not familiar with how public transportation worked in this world. On the other hand, if they traveled magically then there was no telling what could go wrong. It would be faster than muggle transportation. Weighing all the pros and cons, Asura made his decision.

"I think that I will take the risks of magical transportation. I don't think that it will be more dangerous than floo travel" said Asura as he pulled Harry closer to him. "Every mode of transportation will come with its own risks. Just make sure that you will take the necessary precautions, ok."

Albus nodded, silently agreeing with the points that Asura raised. "What I want you two to do is hold on to me. Do not let go or you could end up somewhere else or you could die" said Albus before continuing, "We will travel through apparition, the other form of magical transportation. It will feel like we are being sucked through a tube. That is perfectly natural but remember to not let go of me."

As soon as Harry heard of the risks, he started to tremble at the thought of dying because he could not stay still. However, before he could voice his fears he felt two arms wrap around his frame and hold him in a comforting embrace.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure that Albus will be very careful. If you are still worried, then you can be assured that I will keep a tight hold of you. Nothing will happen to you, I will make sure of it" said Asura in a comforting tone.

Asura kept a hold of Harry for a few minutes, making sure that he knew that nothing would happen. The embrace also showed to Harry that Asura really did want to take care of him. Once he was certain that Harry had calmed, Asura released Harry from the embrace but held onto his hand.

Smiling down at Harry, Asura gave his hand a squeeze before turning to Albus. "Sorry for making you wait Albus. I think that we are ready to head off to your students place of businesses said Asura with a small smile.

Returning the smile Albus motioned for them to come closer. Once the two were close enough he spoke, "I want the two of you to hold onto me. It does not matter if you grab my hand or if you grab my robes. Just remember to not let go."

Harry immediately grabbed onto Albus' right hand while Asura place his hand on his left shoulder and reaching out to take Harry's right hand. Seeing that the two were ready, Albus began concentrating on his magic to be able to transport all three of them to their destination. Once he was ready, Albus let his magic cover the trio before they disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Reappearing in an alley, the trio landed softly before two of them fell disoriented. Before Albus could say anything Harry immediately looked to the side before throwing up. Asura did not look much better but he appeared to be able to keep his food down. Shaking his head, Asura stood up and moved towards Harry before rubbing circles on his back hoping to sooth him.

"Burgh, I did not expect apparition to be nauseating. I get that you are used to it, but a little warning would be better nest time Albus" said Asura before giving Albus a weak glare. Looking away from Albus, Asura went back to making sure that Harry felt better.

Chuckling softly, Albus looked at the pair before speaking, "I did not think that you would have this reaction. Many have said that they feel disoriented, but they have never fallen like you have. They have stumbled, yes, but never have they fallen or thrown up."

After a few minutes, Harry can stand up albeit with the help of Asura. Taking this as a good sign Albus starts to walk towards the entrance of the alley. Although he can walk, Harry still looks green and weak.

"bleurgh. Mr. Dumbledore, I don't think that I want to travel like that again" said Harry while holding his stomach.

Looking back, Albus gave Harry a small smile before commenting, "Harry my boy, while I understand that this was not a pleasant experience, you should understand that appatrating is a must in our world. There are times when you will not be able to use the floo and you need to be somewhere else. That is where apparition comes in handy."

Turning around once more, Albus led his companions down the street of the alley until they stopped before a small store. At the front window, there were large letters that read _**Lightspeed Records**_. The place seemed like it had only been opened for a small amount of time, this was seen by how new the letters looked and how clean the building seemed.

Albus opened the door before he motioned for his companions to step in. the inside further solidified the fact that the building had only recently been opened. All the chairs and the desk looked brand new. At the other side of the desk sat a young man of around 30, dressed in a dark blue business suit. He had brown hair, stubble, and black eyes.

"Morning Professor Dumbledore, I take it that this young man here is the client that you wish me to take" spoke the man in a baritone voice that held fondness for Albus.

Smiling fondly at his old student Albus nodded before motioning to Asura, "You are correct Henry, this is my acquaintance Asura and his new ward Harry. Harry, Asura, this is my old student Henry Ford. Hopefully the two of you will come to an agreement today."

Reaching across the desk, both Asura and Henry shook hands before everyone sat down. Henry repeated the same motion with Harry, although the latter was more reluctant to do so. This caused Henry to smile softly, thinking that the hesitance was due to Harry being shy.

"Well that depends on what Asura has to offer musically. I know that I may be new, but I at least hope that he brings something that will grab the attention of the youth" said Henry before continuing, "I want something that can stand out. Something that will capture their attention and make them want to come back for more. Can you provide that Asura?"

After Henry finished speaking, Asura looked him in the eyes before speaking, "Well, I mainly play and write heavy metal and hard rock songs. Is that something that is acceptable?"

Laughing softly, Henry maintained eye contact before cheerfully replying, "Is that a rhetorical question Mr. Asura? Because that is what I was hoping to hear. I have heard that in the United States of America, there has been a band that plays heavy metal getting nationwide recognition. If you can bring the same level of energy as them, then I will sign you. Granted, you must front some of the costs seeing as this is a small and new label. Is that ok with you?"

Asura looked at Albus, seeing the professor smiling wistfully, thinking that the deal was ready to be made. He contemplated what he had heard. If there was already a band with that level of recognitions, then getting his band out there would not be as troublesome if he was the first one to do it.

Nodding slightly, Asura reached over to shake Henry's hand before replying, "I can agree to those terms. I would like to ask if it is ok if me and the other members use stage names? As you can see I have someone to take care of and I do not want the media or fans to harass him just for staying close to me."

After shaking hands, Henry looked to be in deep thought. 'His request is not outrages but it could be troublesome. However, the hope that he could bring attention to my work outweighs my concerns', thought Henry.

"Ok, just as long as you guys don't name yourselves something ridiculous. That and I want you guys to start off with some small gigs around the area for about two years before I agree to put out an album. Know that I want us to get a fanbase started before we fully commit. Do not worry about the locale, I will take care of that."

Asura took everything he heard into consideration before mentally agreeing with his new boss. He could see where the man was coming from, if they released an album with no fanbase then they would lose money and would terminate their partnership.

"Again, I will agree to your term as they are along the lines of what I had in mind" said Asura with a smile. "Now for the names of our band and members, we would like to be known as The Deadliest Sins with our names being; Wrath, Pride, Greed, Envy, and Sloth. I am wrath and will be the singer and rhythm guitarist. Pride is the lead guitarist. Greed is our drummer. Envy is our bassist. And finally, Sloth is our other guitarist and backing vocalist."

The lineup that Henry heard was large, compared to other bands. Although, with more guitarists and singers, the band would be able to create an identity for themselves with the different combinations that they could employ.

"Alright let us make it official by filling out the paperwork and then let's meet back here tomorrow so that we can start with some groundwork" said Henry with a smile plastered on his face.

"Sure, I am glad that you are agreeing to this Henry. The other band members will be glad to hear that we will be able to play soon. This is a good step in the right direction for the band" said Asura with a large smile.

And so, it was on January 15, 1985 that ripples in the destiny of one young boy would start to take effect. All it took was for one man to show concern for destiny to be rewritten.

* * *

 _7 years later_

The train station was alive with activity on a warm morning in early June. To someone not accustomed to the city life, it would seem like there was no order. But to anyone from the city, there would be a certain charm to it.

This is how one person felt, they believed that everyone trying to reach their platform only added to the charm the city had. The man stood at 6' 7" with a mop of chin length light blue hair, wearing a gray trench coat with dark gray slacks. He walked around the other people with a grace not seen in many. The odd thing was that he was walking between two platforms, never going closer to one.

Many of the people thought that he was lost, when in reality he was making his way to a platform that only a select few knew of. Stopping in front of a pillar, the man looked around to see if anybody was looking. Confident that no one would see, the man ran headfirst into the pillar. Some would expect to hear the sound of a body hitting concrete to echo. Others would expect to hear the man cry out in pain. Neither of these things happened as the man seemed to be absorbed into the pillar.

On the other side of the pillar there was another platform. This was the famous 9 ¾ platform that housed the train that would take children to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was also where the man would wait for the train to bring his son back to him.

Even though the man had done this the year before, it still amazed him how ingenious wizard and witches were. Especially with the platform, if any muggle were to overhear a wizard/witch talk about platform 9 ¾ they would never find it.

While waiting for the train, the man took the time to reflect on the last seven years. It took time and patience, but he was able to get his son to finally trust him completely. Sure, the young child had been grateful at first, but after being told for years that he was unwanted, the child was scared to form bonds for fear of being abandoned. But with enough love, persistence and understanding, the man had finally showed his son to see him as a father and to let him into his hear.

His musings were cut short with the bellow of the Hogwarts Express' whistle. Deciding to stay back, the man smiled in amusement when all the other parents and guardians rushed forward in hopes of getting to the children first. The chaos continued for twenty minutes, until the majority of the students had disembarked the train. With a semblance of order being set up, the rest of the students disembarked quickly.

As the last of the stragglers got off, the man noticed three children walking closer to him with trunks being wheeled behind them. The one in the center was a boy who was 4' 10", had red hair and freckles, and was chubbier than the other two. He looked to be the definition of a ginger. Out of the three, he seemed to be the one doing the most talking.

To the right of the ginger boy was a girl who stood at 4' 7", had curly brown hair, fair skin and eyes that showed a desire for knowledge. Whatever was being said seemed to have irritated her, as seen by the light glare she sent her companions.

The last child, and the one on the left of the ginger, was the tallest of the bunch by an inch. He stood at 4' 11", had a mop of black hair, wore glasses, and seemed to possess the body of a runner. Unlike his two companions, the boy was also carrying an owl cage holding a snow-white owl. The boy was laughing at something that his ginger companion said while he ignored the playful glare. After calming down, he looked around before spotting the man.

"Dad!" shouted the boy as he ran towards the man, while pulling his trunk. Letting go of his trunk and setting down his owl, the boy leapt at the man opening his arms for a hug. The man did the same, embracing the child and spinning him around before setting him down.

"Harry, look at you son you keep growing like a weed. Keep this up and soon you will be as tall as our old man," said the man before acknowledging his son's friends. "Ron, Hermione good to see you two again. Hopefully the three of you stayed out of trouble."

As soon as he spoke the words, the three laughed nervously. They looked to one another before looking down at the ground. Seeing the way that they acted, the man quickly deduced that something had happened again.

" _ ***Sigh***_ Did the three of you go looking for trouble or were you put into a position where you had no choice but to act?" questioned the man with serious tone. The first year of Harry's education in all things magical had been, interesting to say the least. But for it to happen again, something fishy was going on.

"We really had no choice dad" said Harry, hoping that his dad would see reason. "The whole school was in danger. We were the only ones who knew how to solve it."

"He's right Mr. Asura, the faculty was focusing on curing the children that were affected by the problem than finding he source. Also, the school board temporarily replaced Headmaster Dumbledore slowing down the investigation" said Hermione, backing up Harry's claim.

Asura looked at the faces of all the children before sighing once more. It seemed that the children all had a strong sense of morality. He knew that Harry had this sense of morality from all the lessons he had given him. Ron and Hermione wanted to help Harry and would not leave him to solve the problem alone. It was this sense of loyalty that Asura found endearing. At least Harry had help, which eased his mind knowing that his so would never be alone.

" _ ***sigh***_ Very well. I understand that the three of you did what you had to. I'll just ask Harry what happened on another day. But just remember, even if you want to help, there are some things that would need you to talk to an adult" said Asura, looking into their eyes to show how serious he was. "You could have called me. I would have been there in a heartbeat. There is no shame in asking for help."

As he finished his small speech, all three kids looked down at the ground. What Asura had said was true, they could have called him for help. However, they knew that it was taxing to leave five semi-aware clones to perform for close to three hours, that was not including the other dates on the tour. That did not excuse their lack of foresight. Asura's main concern would have been their safety, the tour would have been secondary to him.

"We're sorry, we should have thought to call you dad" said Harry, speaking before Ron or Hermione could. He hoped that he would be the only one to get scolded if he took the blame.

"It's alright son, I'm not mad just disappointed that you three would endanger yourselves" said Asura, his eyes showing how worried he was as he looked over the three. "Just remember to call me next time. While I do worry about Harry, I also worry for you Ron, Hermione. Your safety is the most important thing."

The three nodded, showing that they understood what he was telling them, even if they still felt that they were still at fault.

"Ok, enough of this depressing mood. Your school year is over, and you guys are on vacation. Enjoy these little moments because before you know it, responsibility will overcome you" said Asura with a bright smile.

He knew that this would not be the last time that they would endanger themselves. If anything, this incident hinted at future dangers. It was for this reason that he would step up Harry's training, to prepare him for any problem that may arise.

"Thank you for understanding our predicament Mr. Asura. We promise that we will call you the next time that we find ourselves in over our heads" said Hermione in a respectful tone. "May I ask where my parents are at? I was under the impression that they would be here."

While he did not show Ron was curious as to where his own parents were at as well. They should have been here to greet him.

"Ah yes, about that. I volunteered to take you home Hermione, seeing as how you live two blocks away from us. As for you Ron, your parents are running a little late, but they should be here soon" said Asura explaining the situation to them. "You should try to find your siblings before your parents arrive Ron."

"Thank you for telling me Mr. Asura. I think they said they were going to wait near the entrance to the platform" said Ron before turning to Harry and Hermione. "Well guys, I will see you next year. Don't forget to owl me ok."

Moving forward he opened his arms to embrace his two friends. Harry and Hermione both did the same and wrapped each other in a tight embrace. They stayed like that for a few moments before they all separated.

"Take care Ron and remember to owl us too" said Hermione before moving closer to Harry and Asura.

"I will try to owl you about the places I visit this summer Ron. I will also try to get you souvenirs from them" said Harry as he tightly grasped Ron's right hand before stepping back.

"Well Ron, I guess I will see you when I come to drop off Harry" said Asura as he grasped Ron's hand with a firm grasp. "Take care of yourself. And remember, don't be a stranger."

The trio watched as Ron moved away to look for his family. When they could no longer see him, Asura reached into his coat before pulling out a red and white sphere. After enlarging the sphere Asura threw it into the air with a small amount of spin added to it.

"Come forth Morpheus" cried out Asura as the sphere reached its peak.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the sphere opened in half before expelling out a ray of light. The light hit the ground before taking the form of a humanoid creature. It had yellow skin with parts of it being brown in color (looking like armor), a large cat like head, large mustache, and was gripping two spoons.

"Ala!" cried out Morpheus as it stared at the trio.

Hermione, having never met a creature like Morpheus, was intrigued by him so much that she approached him without a second thought. However, before she could examine him she was halted by a mysterious force.

"I should have given you a fair warning Hermione, but Morpheus here is not one for physical contact" said Asura with an embarrassed smile. "Morpheus here will teleport us to our home before we walk you over to yours."

Sending a look to Morpheus, Asura watched as the faint glow that had surrounded Hermione disappeared. With the warning in mind, she examined Morpheus with a critical eye. She did not know if she would meet Morpheus again, so it was best to dedicate the most that she could to memory.

"Ok Morpheus, we need you to teleport us to our house" said Asura as he put his hands-on Harry and Hermione's shoulders.

"Kazam. Alakazam" said Morpheus before his eyes glowed a soft blue.

Before Hermione could question what was going on, the three of them disappeared in a flash. There was no trace of them in the platform.

* * *

The trio reappeared with a flash in the living of a single-story house. The living room had a small gray couch in the center, facing towards the wall where a TV rested on a stand. Out of the three, Hermione was the only one that stumbled towards the couch.

"Don't worry Hermione, you'll get used to it after a while" said Asura as he recalled Morpheus. "If you think that this is bad, then I worry for when you have to apparate."

Harry moved towards where Hermione was sitting, intending to help her overcome the dizziness that she was feeling. He sat down next to her before gently rubbing her back. He did this for a few minutes before she signaled that she was feeling better.

Noticing that they had finished, Asura grabbed a hold of Hermione's trunk before looking back at them.

"Ok, seeing as you are feeling better Hermione I think that we should head over to your house" said Asura before walking towards the front door. "I did tell your parents that you would be back as soon as possible."

Taking the hint, Harry and Hermione stood up and made their way to the door. The three of them walked out of the house with Asura leading. It took them close to five minutes to reach Hermione's house. Her house was a two-story building with a small fence surrounding it. It was a light tan in color with large windows at the front. The lawn looked to be recently with a rose bush to the left of the house.

Moving aside, Asura motioned for Hermione to lead the way. Opening the little gate, Hermione waited for Asura and Harry to cross before moving to the front door and yelling out, "I'm home".

"We're in the kitchen honey" responded a female voice from within the house.

The trio stepped into the house as Hermione closed the door. Asura placed Hermione's trunk near the stairs before following her into the kitchen. Sitting at the table were two middle-aged adults drinking tea. The first was a man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a fair complexion. He looked to be of average height, with a slightly built body. The woman had the same curly hair as Hermione, only hers was a darker shade of brown compared to Hermione's. She was slightly shorter than the male and had the same fair complexion as him.

"Hello there Asura and Harry. It is so nice to see you again" said Mrs. Granger as she stood up and walked towards them. They walked towards her and embraced her before moving towards Mr. Granger to shake his hand.

"It is nice to see the two of you again, Emma and Daniel" said Asura with a big smile. "I would love to catch up with you two but I'm afraid that me and Harry have to be somewhere else this evening. Hopefully we can catch up some other time."

"That's alright Asura, we understand that you are busy" replied Daniel. "Thanks once again for agreeing to pick up Hermione for us. Traffic is tough this time of day."

"it's no problem Daniel. I know that it's hard for you and Emma to find the time to pick her up on time. I'm more than happy to do it because it also gives me the opportunity to see all their friends" said Asura as he and Harry headed for the door. "Well it is best that we head off. Like I said, we have a prior engagement and we do not want to be late."

The Granger's all waved them goodbye as the duo stepped outside. Now that they had dropped off Hermione, Asura and Harry made their way back home. They took less time getting back as they jogged to the front door. Once inside Harry picked up his trunk before heading to his room, where he went ahead to take put his clothes and school supplies before organizing them in his closet. After putting everything that was not essential away, keeping a manila folder with him, Harry went to the kitchen so that they could head out.

"Ok, we are going to have Morpheus teleport us to Paris for the final concert of our tour. Afterwards, you and I are going to spend some time roaming France, consider this a reward for protecting your peers" said Asura as he playfully ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry was beaming at the news of their vacation starting in France. He always wondered what France was like, and now he would be getting an opportunity to explore. However, before he could continue that train of thoughts, he remembered that he had an extra assignment from school.

"Dad, I just remembered that I signed up for a pen pal program at school. I was wondering if it was ok to tell them that you are a musician" asked Harry nervously. "I know that you want to keep your identity secret, but what am I supposed to tell them if they ask what you do or why I am travelling to another country."

Asura looked at Harry before closing his eyes in deep thought. He could understand where Harry was coming from. If he had a cool dad, he would have wanted everyone to know it and it seemed that Harry was no different.

"Sure, if you don't say my name or my alter ego then it is ok" said Asura, placing all of Harry's fears to rest. "Have you talked to your pen pal or did you just get the assignment today?"

"I just received the folder that will deliver our messages today. And no, I wanted to ask you first before I wrote anything" said Harry with a small blush. "Professor McGonagall said that two other schools were participating, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton. So, I am not sure who they are, but Professor McGonagall said that those who participated would be paired up with someone who shared similar interests."

Asura nodded his head in acknowledgement. At least this school project would allow Harry to make another friend. It was also good because for any future vacation, they could always ask Harry's pen pal if they had any suggestions.

"Ok well how about you work on that while I prepare for us some lunch. Then we can leave for my gig" said Asura before moving towards the fridge.

"Sure, thing dad. Hopefully I can write a coherent letter and not make a fool of myself" said Harry before taking out a roll of parchment from the inside of the folder and taking out a pen from his pockets.

Harry had no clue how to write a letter but decided that the best place to start was the introduction. He went through a few ideas in his head, some ridiculous and some just not good. After a few minutes he decided on one and started to write what he believed would be an ok letter.

 _Greetings Fellow Student,_

 _I know that my greeting is a terrible way to start but it was the best choice that I had. I think this opening line is better than 'to whom receives this' or 'greeting pen pal'. My name is Harry James Potter. I just finished with my second year of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While I do not know how housing works in your school, I am a member of the Gryffindor house. I am also the seeker for my houses quidditch team. I apologize in advance if I ramble. I have never had a pen pal before, so this is all new to me._

 _Since I do not know what you like, I guess I will tell you about myself. Do not take this the wrong way, I just do not know who I am talking to and it seems very arrogant for someone else to assume that they know what another person likes._

 _Moving on, I guess I will tell you of my interests, again for lack of information about you. I like quidditch. As I stated before, I am on my house's quidditch team. My friends think that I am the best seeker in the school now. I am not sure that I believe them completely. I like that they have confidence in me, but I think some of the older seekers are better than me. We won the house cup this year which was a great boost for morale._

 _In school the classes that I enjoy are Transfiguration and Charms. I cannot say that charms class is my favorite, but I do enjoy it. Transfiguration is my favorite class out of all of them. My other classes just don't grab my attention._

 _Potions, for example, does not appeal to me. I am not sure if it is because of the professor or if it is the subject itself. I think the professor has something against me, don't know why, and takes any opportunity to make the class harder for me. Well, that is not true entirely. He appears to have a grudge against the Gryffindor house. Not sure why, but then again, I could be reading into it too much._

 _As for my other classes, I am not sure that I enjoy them. History of magic is more of a time to recover sleep than anything. The professor likes to drone on and on about goblin wars or something that happened centuries ago. Herbology is a little interesting, but only because I get to see some of the magical species of plants._

 _I should also mention that I am going to be vacationing in France with my dad, due to his band having to play at Paris. I mention this so that if I don't write within a few days of your replay you know that I am enjoying some time with him. Hopefully we can meet in person one day and spend some time getting to know one another better._

 _That's me in a nutshell. Not sure if there is a required length or if there is a limit to this assignment. Hopefully you find this letter to be adequate for a first-time writer. And I hope that my writing is legible and interesting for you. I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Your new Pen Pal,_

 _Harry._

Rereading his letter, Harry was satisfied with what he had written. He placed the parchment in the folder and closed. He expected the letter to disappear at once but was surprised to still feel the weight of it in the folder. He waited a bit more and still nothing happened. He turned the folder around before putting it down.

"Maybe you have to send magic into the crest at the front of the folder" said Asura as he carried two plates full of sausages and mash. Placing one in front of Harry, he sat down next to him.

They went ahead to eat their meal in relative silence for the next few minutes. Once they had washed and stored their dishes, Asura called out Morpheus.

"You should probably do what I told you earlier" said Asura while gesturing to the folder.

"Ok dad" replied Harry before doing what he was instructed to do. He picked up his wand and pointed it at the crest before releasing a small amount of magic into the crest. Harry was not sure what to expect, but the soft glow of the crest was not one of them. The glow only lasted a bit before it ended.

"Told you" said Asura with a cheeky grin.

"Ok you were right once again dad" said Harry in mock exasperation. "So, are we heading out already?"

"Yeah, I think that now is a good a time as any" replied Asura. "Ok Morpheus, I want us to be teleported next to my clones."

" _Of course, Mr. Asura. Your will shall be done"_ replied Morpheus telepathically. In a flash the trio disappeared, leaving behind an empty house.

* * *

Reappearing in a dressing room, Asura went over to where one of his clones was sitting before sitting down next to it.

"Ok Harry, I want you to either work on some of your homework or enjoy the show" said Asura as he recalled Morpheus. "I don't want you to waste your time here. Either have fun or finish your homework so that you can have fun later."

"I think I will enjoy your final show of the tour tonight" said Harry with a smile. He moved over to sit down by a small table. "It's not like I get to enjoy most of your shows. Plus, it is nice to see how you enjoy yourself."

The conversation died down, and the duo spent the remaining time in relative silence. When the time came for the show to start, all six of the people in the dressing room stepped out. Harry stepped out of the dressing room expecting for the coming days to be filled with excitement. His summer would be filled with excitement and so much more.

* * *

 **AN: Well guys, this has been another chapter of** **Outsider Intervention** **. I hope that you guys enjoyed reading it. Next chapter will be the beginning of Harry's vacation as well as his first response from Fleur. The romance won't begin until later. So, don't expect them to hit it off right off the bat. Also, please leave a review. I want some feedback from you guys. I want to know what I need to improve and what you guys think is fine. Hope you guys have a wonderful time. Until next time. The Disturbed King signing off, peace.**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Friend

Chapter 4: A New Friend

 **AN: Welcome back guys to the fourth installment of** **Outsider Intervention** **. I know that many of you might not want to keep reading what you may consider filler or place holder chapters. I swear that this chapter and the previous three are necessary. They are my exposition and are needed to set up the direction I want my story to go. There will also be some music in the chapter. You don't have to listen to it, but it is recommended.**

 **Disclaimer: The Disturbed King does not in any way own Harry Potter, Pokémon, or any music that is mentioned. Harry Potter belongs to the supreme witch J.K. Rowling and Pokémon is owned by Nintendo. Although I do wish that I owned a share of Nintendo so that I could say that I, in a way, owned Pokémon. *sigh* A guy can dream can't he.**

* * *

As the sun continued its course through the sky, a few of its rays made their way past the curtains and onto the face of Harry. Throwing his blanket over his face, Harry rolled away from the light in hopes of getting a few more minutes of sleep. His attempts were for naught as he heard the shower running. He got up from the bed before stretching out his limbs to get the blood flowing. Once he finished, he went to the small bag that he had prepared before they had departed the previous day. Almost as soon as he had his wardrobe for the day, the he heard the bathroom door open before hearing a "Showers all yours".

Harry exited the room before making his way down the hall and into the bathroom. While Harry was busy showering, Asura was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. For someone that played until 11 p.m. he sure did not show any signs of fatigue. He meticulously worked on his breakfast of ham and cheese omelets.

While he was busy setting up the table, Asura thought of the different ways to inquire about the incident at Hogwarts. While he did trust his son, Asura wanted to know how bad the situation had been. He justified his inquiry with the simple fact that he wanted to prevent this from happening again. No parent wanted their child in danger, especially in a learning environment.

As soon as he had finished the omelets, Harry entered the kitchen before sitting down across form Asura. Breakfast was a quiet affair that morning, both knew that some of the answers would not satisfy Asura. They went without talking until their dishes were washed and put away before they sat down again.

"Look Harry, can you just tell me what happened this year at Hogwarts?" asked Asura, concern evident in his tone. "I am not mad at you or the others. Like I told you at king's cross, I am disappointed that you did not call me, but I only want to make sure that you are safe"

As he finished talking, Asura reached towards Harry's hands and took them into his own. This caused Harry to look up from the table and into his eyes. All that was present in those eyes was concern, a concern that only a parent could show for their child.

"Ok dad, if you want to know what happened then I will tell you" said Harry after a few moments of deliberation.

What followed as an hour of speaking for Harry. He spoke in detail what happened in his second year. From the way the students treated him to his fight with Slytherin's basilisk. He spared no details and made sure that he told everything as best as he could.

After Harry had finished with his story, all Asura could do was rub his temple to stifle the headache he had. The tale was fantastic and incredible and yet he knew that his son would not be able to fabricate a lie as well as his story.

"So, let me get this straight. You, a twelve-year-old, was suspected of being the heir of one of the founders and the cause for the attacks on the students" said Asura, receiving a nod of confirmation. "And you leaped into unknown danger to rescue the sister of Ron, without an adult to help. This danger turned out to be a basilisk, a one-thousand-year-old basilisk."

There was a long pause, and Harry was starting to worry. He feared that his dad would prevent him from going back to Hogwarts due to this incident. Last year, the same thing happened only it was a Voldemort possessed teacher. This year it was more severe, and who knows what might happen.

"I don't know what goes on in your head son" said Asura suddenly. "If you had called me and told me that something dangerous was happening, I would have dropped everything. I know that you want me to be successful with my career, but you have to understand that you are more important."

He then stood up and walked over to Harry before embracing him. Meanwhile, Harry stiffened at the contact. He expected for his dad to scold him, reprimand him or even say that he was forbidden from returning to Hogwarts. His soothing words and embrace put his fears to rest.

"I am not going to stop you from returning to Hogwarts Harry. I know how much you love that school and I know that if I prevented you from going that it would devastate you" said Asura as he continued the embrace. "The only thing that I ask is that you call me if you believe that something is wrong. It doesn't matter if it is something trivial. I just want to make sure that you are ok."

Harry merely nodded against the embrace, knowing that it was all his father needed. From now on, Harry knew that he could rely on his father to help him out. It was hard to acknowledge that even if he had bested a basilisk, he was still only a child.

"I know that you want independence but that does not mean that you can take on the whole world. Even when I explored my world and upheld some of the laws, I still had the support of my friends and those I considered family" said Asura as he ended the embrace. "Enough of this mushy talk son. I know that you will call me if something bad happens. How about we go explore some of Paris before going home, how does that sound?"

"What are we going to visit dad? The louvre or the Eiffel tower?" questioned Harry with a gleam of excitement in his emerald eyes.

Chuckling softly, Asura made his way over to his room to collect his belongings. The room was spacious with the king size bed in the middle and two small three drawer dressers to either side. Sitting at the foot of the bed was a small travelling bag. Picking it up, Asura placed it on the bed before checking the contents. Looking around the room, Asura made sure that he left nothing behind before stepping back into the kitchen with his bag.

"Well first, you have to pick up your things. Then you should check up on your folder" said Asura before raising his hand to stop Harry's question. "I checked up on you after I woke up and I saw that the Hogwarts crest was glowing."

Harry's eyes widened as Asura finished speaking. Honestly, he was not expecting for his pen pal to reply immediately. The quick response both excited him and frightened him. It excited him because it could mean that his pen pal was eager to talk more with him or they had similar interests. It frightened him because it could mean that his pen pal found him to be boring or only wanted to get to know the 'boy who lived' and not Harry.

He quickly got up from his seat and rushed towards his room. His room was like his dads with the only difference being that his bed was a queen-sized bed. After picking up his clothes from the previous day and stuffing them haphazardly into his bag, Harry picked up his manila folder from the right bedside dresser before walking to the kitchen table.

Opening the folder, Harry was unsurprised to find a piece of parchment waiting for him. What did surprise him though, was that the handwriting appeared to be feminine. He wondered just what interest he could share with a witch but thought better than to question the professors. Sitting down, Harry put his folder to the side before focusing all his attention on the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Your writing is legible enough, although am I safe to assume that they do not teach you penmanship at Hogwarts. I must admit that your greeting was not the best, as were the suggestions, but I sincerely doubt that I would have come up with a better greeting. Thank you for writing so promptly. My friends that participated with me in the pen pal program were jealous that I already had a correspondence. Especially since we had barely received our assignment at the time._

 _I believe that it would be best if I followed the example set by you. I apologize if my writing comes out as subpar. English is my second language. I would like to ask, even if I feel I know the answer. Écrivez-vous Français?_

 _If you were wondering if I know what a Gryffindor is, then yes, I do know how your housing works. I have a friend a friend who attends Hogwarts. She just finished her fourth year and is in Hufflepuff. Perchance you know her? I will be spending a week in Genoa with her and my family. The concept of houses is something that I do not understand completely. Here at Beauxbatons, we are arranged by gender and year._

 _Before I delve into my interests, I must ask. Are you really Harry Potter. Since we were not given the identity of our pen pal I must ask to be sure. You mentioned that your father is in a band. I looked briefly in my Contemporary Magical History text, and it does not say if Harry Potter was adopted. If you truly are Harry Potter, then I apologize if I was insensitive. Je m'excuse. I merely wish to know if you are being truthful._

 _I am not intensely interested in Quidditch. I enjoy flying, but I am not interested in sports._

 _I am sorry, for I have not properly introduced myself._ _Je m'appelle Fleur. Fleur Delacour._ _I am slightly older than you Harry. I will be starting my sixth year this coming school year. I will admit that I found myself surprised to find that my pen pal was so young. You write maturely for your age, it was refreshing._

 _You continued with classes. My favorite class in school is Charms. I enjoy charming things. It is fascinating what you can do with the charms. A normal household item can become a tool for hundreds of uses. Hopefully I can make you see the wonders of charms. Transfiguration is manageable, but only if you are transfiguring something into an item that will be charmed._

 _I concur with you on potions, but I do not have a professor that seems to favor one portion of the class. I have no interest in becoming a Potion Mistress nor the patience for brewing._

 _I understand that it is hard to like a class that is repetitive. However, our history class focuses on great events from both magical and non-magical histories. Often showing how they are interconnected and how these events shape the communities. Of course, my friend has confided in me of how your professor is enamored by goblin revolts or trolls or something or another. Our class also focuses on theories of the history of magic, and why it exists._

 _Herbology is offered here but I found no interest in it. The care for plants is intriguing, but I cannot see myself becoming a herbologist in the future._

 _After our third year, we can choose to add Runes or Arithmancy in exchange for dropping one of our other courses. As I state before, I have no intention of becoming a potion mistress. So, I dropped potions in favor of Runes._

 _And that is, as you said, Fleur Delacour in a nutshell. A strange colloquialism but fitting nonetheless._

 _I hope that we will be able to meet face to face one day. Hopefully, you can set a date with your dad._

 _I am curious as to who your father is. The magical community was led to believe that you only had non-magical relatives. That is assuming that you are Harry Potter. However, the evidence does point it to be true._

 _It seems that we both received vague instructions regarding this assignment. I thought that your letter was nice. Hopefully, mine was just as good._

 _Adieu,_

 _Fleur Delacour_

She signed the letter with a flourish. Harry read the letter out loud for his father, a smile present on his face. After finishing, he realized that while the initial letter was easy, writing to a 15-16-year-old witch was going to be harder.

"Well son, it seems that you are going to have a tough time coming up with conversational ideas" said Asura in an amused tone.

He knew from experience that talking to girls was not easy, it was hard. Not only were they hard to understand, but the things that you enjoyed could be unladylike to them. It would be amusing to see Harry struggle to write something meaningful.

"What am I going to do dad? It's bad enough that she is a girl. She is also older than me" said Harry as he placed his head in his hands. "This is going to be a thousand time harder than I imagined."

Seeing his son react like this, Asura could only do the sensible thing. He laughed out loud. He was not laughing to make fun of his son. Rather, he was laughing because he went through a similar state.

"Don't worry son, just be yourself when you write to Fleur. She seems like a lovely young lady and I think that she realizes that this is going to be hard for you" said Asura as he looked at his son. "The same thing happened to me when I was young. I met a girl who had moved into our town during my third journey. It was awkward for me at first, but the girl seemed to like when I was myself."

Harry soaked in the piece of advice that his dad had given him. It was not the first, nor would it be the last, piece of advice. His dad tended to be write when giving out advice to those who needed them, and he would heed this new one.

"Ok dad. Do you think we can set up a date where we can meet her?" asked Harry with hope evident in his tone. Although he was a kind and caring child. The stigma of the boy-who-lived made it hard to form any real bonds. Hopefully Fleur was not like that.

"How about the two of you exchange one more letter? Ask each other some more questions, tell her what you like about her country. Get to know one another, and then we can meet her face-to-face" said Asura.

Harry looked unsure, but he could not deny that his dad made a good point. They could meet face to face immediately, but if they did not have anything in common then it could end up awkward.

"Ok dad, I will wait until our second letter to set up our meeting" said Harry as he put the letter back into the folder. As he looked up, he saw that his dad was already heading towards the door.

"Let's get going son, we don't want to run into too much traffic on our exploration of Paris" said Asura as he opened the door.

What followed was a day filled with excitement for Harry. Having spent his whole in England, visiting and learning about a new country was amazing. Not only that, but he also got to see some of the most famous paintings in the world. He also tasted the delicacies of the city, expanding his taste palettes. But like all good things the day had to end. As dusk descended upon the world, both Asura and Harry stepped into an alley before being teleported away by Morpheus without a sound.

* * *

The following weeks were spent in relative peace, both Asura and Harry spent the time relaxing at home or travelling back to France to explore. That was not to say that they did not work on individual projects. On the contrary, Asura and Harry would sometimes end up in the spare bedroom and work on music. Or they would visit the Grangers and talk the day away.

On this day though, Asura was going to play one of the new songs that he had written. He hoped that his son would uncover the meaning behind the song. They were in the garage of the house, with Asura and his clones moving around.

"Ok Harry, I want you to listen closely to the song" said Asura as he and his clones prepped their instruments.

"Sure, thing dad" said Harry with a smile on his face. "Although it still is weird to see five of you. Even if I know that they are just constructs of your energy mixed with illusions."

"I know it is weird, my friends said the same thing when I experimented with this 15 years ago" said Asura as he walked towards the center of the garage.

(Tired by Stone Sour)

Asura started the song off with a strong guitar riff, repeating it for eight seconds before the other instruments kicked in. The other guitars followed the same rhythm while the drums played a medium tempo beat.

I'm alive in here/So alive in here/Pull it down a little please/I'm open wide in here/Slow to rise in here/Saving Grace and killing me  
You say this only makes me incomplete/I'm kicked around and rendered obsolete/Tell the Mad Chameleon he's not welcome anymore/I know what I'd looking for  
Somewhere close/Somewhere safe/Somewhere I know/I know I'll never live in chains/The one is now aware/So stay away from me/I'm just too young to care  
I can see in here/And I can feel in here/Comatose with common sense  
I take my time in here/Someone get me out of here/What am I so against  
I just wanna watch the whole world burn/Lost a million times and I won't learn/Show me someone innocent/I'll show you there's no proof/I may be gone but I'm no fool  
I'm not close  
I'm not safe/I don't know/Know, am I better off in chains/The one is not aware/So stay away from me/I'm just too young to care  
Asura stopped singing as the song continued. The clone with the guitar took over and played a brief guitar solo along with Asura.  
I need  
Somewhere close  
Somewhere safe  
Somewhere I know  
I know I'll never live in chains  
The one is now aware  
So stay away from me  
I'm just too young to care  
Oh oh.  
Too young to care

Oh oh.

The song ended with the instruments slowly fading into silence. With the song over, Harry stood up before clapping excitedly. While he did not understand the full meaning, the song was electric.

Banishing his clones, Asura put his guitar back in its case before facing Harry.

"Did you understand what I was trying to tell you son?" questioned Asura with a smile.

Grinning sheepishly, Harry looked at the ground before answering. "Not really dad, I mean I can understand some of the lyrics, but the overall message evaded me."

"It's ok son. Honestly, I did not expect you to get it immediately" said Asura as he motioned to Harry to follow him as he headed back into the house. "I expect that the overall message will go over the casual fans. But the fans that try to relate the song to their lives, those fans will understand it."

Harry took everything he heard into consideration, wondering if maybe applying it to his life would work. He thought about how he was tired of everyone expecting things form him. How he was fed up of people assuming that he was supposed to act. He wanted Hogwarts to be a place where he could be normal, but it seemed to end up with him fixing their problems.

While Harry was busy with his internal debate, Asura went to the kitchen to start prepping that day's lunch. He knew that his son would understand the meaning of the song soon enough. Hopefully the meaning would help his son with all the pressure that the wizarding world placed on him.

As he prepared the vegetables for two servings of Bubble and Squeak, he heard his son stand up from the couch. Thinking nothing of it, he continued to wash the vegetables until he was satisfied. He moved on to cutting the cabbage and sprouts before he was interrupted by his son's voice.

"Dad, I think that I have the meaning to the song figured out" said Harry while standing at the entrance to the kitchen. "But, I want to hear if I am correct or not."

Putting the knife down, Asura turned around completely to face his son.

"There's no need to be nervous son" said Asura, hoping to ease his son's fear. "Even if you are wrong about the meaning, I will give you a hint. I want you to figure it out because I think it will give you something to think about."

Harry scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. His dad could always read him like a book. At times it was annoying, but most of the time it helped them work through any rough patches in their lives.

"Thanks dad" said Harry with a small smile. "I think that the song comes from a time in your life when people expected a lot from you. You were pressured to act a certain way, live a certain way, and think a certain way. The meaning probably comes from a time when you decided to stop letting people decide for you. I think that the meaning is how you want to live your life how you want it and to forget what others tell you."

At first Asura did not react to Harry's conclusion. In all honesty, his son had picked apart the song well. He understood what he wanted to convey through the song. While he was happy that his son understood the song, he still wanted to mess with him. So, he let the silence continue for a little bit.

The silence was unbearable for Harry, he did not know if he was correct or if he was touching upon a sore subject. After five minutes had passed, Harry decided to break the silence. Lowering his gaze, he did not see the twinkle in his father's eyes.

"Sorry if I my deductions were-" started Harry before he was interrupted by his dad.

"Were spot on son" said Asura as Harry looked up to see the beaming smile of his father. "You are correct in assuming that I was under a lot of pressure when I was younger. It really got annoying when people assumed that I acted one way, when I was a down to earth kind of guy. I believe that you are under the same type of pressure. What with the whole Boy-who-lived stigma and whatnot. I played that song because I want you to understand that only your friend's opinions matter. Forget about the masses."

Harry was stunned at the emotions that were conveyed in his father's speech. He realized now that the song had deeper roots in his father's life than he realized. But he could also see how it applied to him. He was fed up with people thinking that he lived in a castle, or that he was a knight that would always save the day. But hearing his dad say that only his friend's opinions matter drove it home. It was time for him to evaluate how he interacted with others. Hopefully his third year at Hogwarts would be better.

"Dad, I have a question to ask you" said Harry after letting everything sink in.

"Well, does it have to do with school or is this about the song?" asked Asura with curiosity seeping into his voice.

"It's about school" said Harry. "See I met this girl that is in a year behind me. She seemed to want to be friends with me but I'm not sure if I should."

"Well son, the first thing you need to ask is if you believe that she was being sincere or if it was due to your 'fame'" said Asura, knowing that this was a problem for his son.

"I think she was sincere. I mean, I didn't interact with her much, but from what I saw she was picked on by the other students" said Harry with a frown as he recalled how the other students made fun of her.

"Then she was being sincere, I doubt she would want to use someone else after being bullied" said Asura with a similar frown. He knew that Albus couldn't always look out after the students, but he should try to curb these tendencies.

"Thanks dad, I will befriend her at the start of the school year if I run into her" said Harry with a smile on his face.

"It was no problem son, that is what I am here for. To prepare you for life" said Asura as he walked towards Harry before ruffling his hair. "Also, you have not talked to Fleur in the past weeks. Maybe you should write her a letter tonight. Well after you work on your homework."

Smiling sheepishly, Harry nodded before running to his room to get his homework. It was not much, but it was still boring to do. He was not dumb, far from it, but homework was always boring to him.

The afternoon passed swiftly with the father son duo talking the day away while working on various individual projects. As Harry laid in bed, he pulled out a piece of parchment before starting his letter to Fleur.

 _Dear Fleur,_

 _I would like to apologize for my lack of communication towards you. It was not my intention to stop all communication with you. The past few weeks have been filled with various activities for me. Hopefully you summer has been as exciting as mine._

 _I was considering opening my letter with my attempt to write in French, but I decided against it. I am sure that you would not like me butchering your country's language with my subpar understanding. Also, I did not want to make a fool out of myself._

 _I will answer your question about my identity. Yes, I am the Harry Potter. I give you my word that I am being one hundred percent truthful. The reason that you will not find any information about my father is because he decided to keep it a secret, to not put any emphasis on me. He is not my biological father, but I love him all the same._

 _He took me away from a place that gave me no love and welcomed me with open arms. I shudder to think of where I would be right now if he had not taken me in. It is hard at times to enjoy my time with him, with his duties as a musician interfering, but I would not trade it for the world._

 _Being Harry Potter is not fun, let me tell you that. People judge me for something that I had no control over and they expect me to be this amazing wizard. It is annoying, having people already have an opinion of you without knowing you first._

 _Sorry about the rant, but I recently had a talk with my father about this issue. He gave me some sound advice that I will take to heart._

 _Enough about me and my depressing talk._

 _I agree with you that potions should not be mandatory. Why should we take a subject that if we will not use it? I believe that it should only be offered if we decide to pursue a career in it._

 _As for charms, I would like to see you convince me of their greatness. Don't get me wrong, I think charms is an interesting subject. But I prefer transfiguration over it. So, I offer that we agree to disagree on which subject is better._

 _As I stated before, I would have written in French, but I believe that I would either be forced start a new letter or my current one would be filled with crossed out words. Writing with a quill is hard, it would be easier if we used pens or pencils. I've wondered, do you use quills at Beauxbatons?_

 _Anyways, I realized that I have been focusing too much on myself. You mentioned a friend from Hogwarts (who you forget to mention so I cannot say for certain that I know them). I do know some people from almost all the houses, so maybe I do know them. Who knows. You mentioned that she would join you and your family in Genoa for a week. How was your trip? I hope that it was enjoyable._

 _I can safely say that France is amazing compared to England. At least Paris is. The city is so different from what I am used to. I wonder if Genoa is like Paris, only with a different language._

 _I wonder, are you an only child or do you have siblings? I wonder if your parents would let you go to one of my dad's concerts if he was ever in the area._

 _Hopefully we can meet before the school year ends._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry James Potter._

Harry decided to reread his letter to make sure that he had not made any mistakes. He found none and decided to send it through the portfolio. Having sent his letter, Harry placed his head on his pillow before allowing sleep to claim him. His last thought was of what Fleur's next letter would bring.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was woken up to the sound of music coming from the kitchen. He tried to get in an extra hour of sleep. But after a few minutes without success, he decided to perform his morning rituals before heading to the kitchen.

What he found was his dad singing along to a song that he had not heard. Noticing that his dad's back was turned, Harry decided to scare him. He thought that he was being careful, but apparently, he was wrong. As soon as he reached the entrance of the kitchen his dad turned around.

"Morning son, did you sleep well last night?" asked Asura with a smile on his face. To anyone else, the question would have seemed normal. But the twinkle in his eye told another story. He had been aware that Harry was trying to surprise him, yet he allowed him to believe that he was unaware.

"*sigh* How long did you know dad?" asked Harry in a defeated tone. One day he would get his dad.

Chuckling softly at his son's melodramatic act, Asura went back to flipping the pancakes.

"I knew as soon as you were within ten feet of the kitchen. You just can't sneak up on me Harry. I have hyper aware senses" said Asura. The way he said it was reminiscent of someone who was talking about the weather.

Their breakfast proceeded like normal, both eating their fill while occasionally joking with one another. As soon as he was done eating, Harry went back to his room to change into his everyday clothes. He had decided that he would visit Hermione and see how her summer had been. But before he could run out of the kitchen, his father stopped him.

"Hold on a moment Harry, I want to discuss something with you" said Asura in a serious tone. "I know that I told you that you should wait for her second letter. But what do you think of Fleur?"

Harry blinked in surprise. He did not expect for his dad to change his mind about Fleur meeting him face to face. And he did agree with holding off until after the second letter. If he was honest with himself, Fleur seemed like a more down to earth version of Hermione.

"Honestly dad, she seems like a nice person. Granted I don't know all that much about her, but we do share some similar views" said Harry with a straight face. "Can I ask what brought on your change of heart?"

"Well the reason that I asked is because I will be doing another show in Paris" said Asura in exasperation. "Apparently, the magical community there is more open minded. And since they learned that I was, shall we say, magical and that my representative was also magical. The French Ministry decided to hire us for a gig."

Harry was stunned at the news, it seemed that not all the magical governments were the same. England's Ministry was run by houses that preferred to stay in the dark ages, so progress was slow. Perhaps the French Ministry had newer members who were not afraid of change.

His dad asking him about his thoughts on Fleur were starting to make more sense now. He wanted Harry to invite Fleur, and possibly her family, to the show. If he was honest, he wanted to make a good impression for his, dare he say, new friend.

"If she replied already, then I can give you a better answer" said Harry thinking for a moment of his next question. "When is the show set for? I mean it can't be this month. They probably think that the other 'band members' would like a bigger break."

"They scheduled the show for a week before the start of the scholastic year" said Asura while chuckling at the joke.

Harry nodded before making his way to his room once more. He didn't need to tell his dad that he was going to visit Hermione. His dad knew that it was something that he would eventually do. After changing into a dark blue T-shirt and some light blue jeans, Harry stepped out of the house and made his way over to Hermione's house.

They spent the day catching up and talking about what their third-year classes would entail. Well, that was after Hermione grilled him for information on his pen pal and his summer assignments. Harry did not mind the questioning, it was just Hermione's charm. It was also made her a great friend to Harry. Her questioning was just her way of showing that she cared.

When he returned home, Harry noticed that his dad was speaking on the phone. From what he could hear, it seemed like he was ordering takeout. At least it gave him time to check his letter. Entering his room, Harry noticed a snow-white body perched on the headboard of his bed.

"Hedwig, you're back!" cried out Harry in happiness. "How was your exploration of the surrounding neighborhood?"

When Harry and Asura returned from Paris, Asura suggested to the snow-white owl to explore. He reasoned that she would not get much exercise this summer and it was better if she went elsewhere. Like the smart owl she was, Hedwig nodded her head in agreement. It seemed that her exploration had finally ended.

"Brek!" cried out Hedwig as she spread her wings to envelop her friend in an owl version of a hug.

Harry returned the motion before letting go. She took to the air for a few moments before perching herself on his shoulder. He was used to her weight at this point, so it did not hinder his movements.

When he looked at his portfolio, Harry notice that the crest was glowing once more. A soft smile broke out on his face. He really wanted to read Fleur had written. However, as soon as he pulled the letter out Hedwig nipped his ear.

"Ow!" cried out Harry in surprise. "Hedwig what was that for?"

Hedwig stared at him in a scolding manner before gesturing with her wing towards the letter. Understanding what she meant, Harry sighed in annoyance. This was why he never opened anything else in her presence. She felt that she was the only one to deliver letters, no one else could.

"*sigh* Look girl, I had no choice in the matter. The professors wanted to monitor the letters that we sent, and they could not do that if we sent them by owl. If I could have sent them with you, then I would have" said Harry, hoping his explanation could placate her.

It seemed to do the trick, but there was still an underlying look of hurt in her eyes. She wanted to be useful to her friend. But it seemed that the school would not allow it.

"I know" cried out Harry in excitement. "How about you go to dad, I'm sure he would give you some bacon."

At the word bacon, Hedwig perked up. She understood that her friend would never abandon her. With that though she flew away from her perch and left Harry to read the letter. With Hedwig gone Harry turned his full attention to the parchment in front of him.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Do not worry about the tardiness of your response. Spending time with family should always come first. With how the school year is set up, and your fathers career, I understand that it is difficult to see each other often._

 _I thank you for your inquiry about my vacation. It was enjoyable for the most part. When I was not with my family, I spent the time with my friend either shopping or learning of the history of Genoa. I should mention that I enjoy learning of the architectural history of cities._

 _I would like to ask you if you are serious about your comment on the usage of quills. I know that my friend Eloise said that you used them, but I thought she was joking. Sure, we use anti-cheating quills on tests, but to use them for everything. I cannot fathom who would make such a decision._

 _To answer your question of who my friend is, her name is Eloise Laurent. She and her family have a summer home in Genoa, so we spent our time with her family. They were gracious hosts, accommodating our needs and providing us with information on the bazars of the city._

 _Genoa is a beautiful city. The architecture fascinates me. My friend was not as interested as I was, having spent some time here, so she did not share my enthusiasm. She would much rather browse through the different stores the city had to offer._

 _You asked about my family. We live in Châteaurenard in southern France. I have a younger sister, Gabrielle. She will be turning seven in the following weeks. Looking at her, I feel as if I am looking at a mirror. I look after her when my parents leave our house. I do not mind as Gabrielle and I enjoy spending time together._

 _My sister and I take after our mother. Our family friends say that when we are older, we will look as stunning as her. My mother usually takes care of my sister and I when I visit. She misses me dearly when I am Beauxbatons. I receive a letter nearly every week._

 _My father is an avocate. I think the closest word is lawyer. He takes on both Muggle and Magical law cases, but mainly Magical. I believe he has an interest in politics, but I am not sure if he will pursue them._

 _My interests do not differ too much from my academic pursuits. I like to read about charms. I do like art and architecture, as you can probably tell from my comments on Genoa. I used to take acting lessons when I was younger, but I have not since I started Beauxbatons. Maybe one day in the future I will take lessons once more. Mother tried to teach me to play the violin when I was younger, too. But I had no interest in it like my sister does._

 _I would like to apologize if I seemed too interested in you Harry. I was curious about whether you were the real Harry. My friend has told me stories about you. I know that taking second hand comments is a bad idea, and that it defeats the purpose of this event. But all she really told me is that you are a shy person who appears to have a small group of friends. She told me that since you started your schooling, that there have been some rumors about you that are unfounded or absurd. I should mention that she is indifferent to you. She freely admits that she knows very little of you. Of course, she says that she is more concerned with her schooling than paying attention to silly rumors._

 _I learned that the professors used some method of testing to pair us up based on compatibility. I would like to give them the benefit of the doubt. I would like to learn more of the Harry Potter that is my pen pal and not the one that is talked about in the contemporary history books or in those fantasy books._

 _I am happy to hear that you enjoyed your time in France. If you ever decide to spend more than one day here, then I would be happy to show you and your father around. As for your other question, I am not too sure about it. Maybe if they accompanied me then they would allow it._

 _Until your next letter Harry._

 _Adieu,_

 _Fleur Delacour_

Rereading the part where Fleur stated that she would like to learn more about him, Harry could not stop the grin that threatened to split his face. It seemed that Fleur really did want to be his friend. Remembering what his dad told him, Harry immediately decided to write a response. First, he decided to get his dad's permission, after all, it was his concert that they were going to. And it was better to know if she wanted to go before acquiring the tickets.

Running form his room to the kitchen, Harry was greeted to the sight of his dad randomly tossing bacon in the air as Hedwig swooped down for it. He chuckled at the absurdity of their game before getting his dad's attention.

"Hey dad, I just got a response from Fleur" said Harry in excitement.

Asura turned to face him, just as Hedwig decided to leave through the open window. Looking at his son's face, he could already tell that his son had received good news.

"Well, what did she write? From the looks of things, she must have said some good things said Asura in a teasing tone. It was fun to mess with him, especially since he made it so easy.

Blushing profusely, Harry proceeded to read the letter out lout. It took about five minutes, with Asura making teasing comments every now and then. When he was done, Harry looked towards his father hoping to see a sign of good news. All he saw was his father looking in deep thought with his eyes closed.

'Well, the girl seems honest in her desire to get to know Harry better' thought Asura. 'I guess it won't hurt to let them meet. At least I can keep an eye out during the concert.'

Slowly, he opened his eyes to look at his son. Harry was waiting with anticipation, hoping that he could meet his new friend. Asura sighed loudly, dragging out the moment before letting a smile grace his face.

"Seems to me that you have made a new friend Harry" said Asura in happiness. "If you want, you can write to her and aske her if she would be willing to go to the concert. Ask her if her family would like to go as VIP."

Harry stared at his dad in shock. He had expected his dad to say that it was ok to meet with Fleur, but to hear him offer VIP passes to her whole family. That was surprising, mainly because he hardly ever offered. Shaking out of his stupor, Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing his letter.

 _Dear Fleur,_

 _I am glad to hear that you enjoyed your trip to Genoa. Hopefully I can visit the city one day._

 _I would like to apologize if I came off as whiny. It was not my intention to make you feel like you did something wrong. I have had bad experiences with people asking me what my life is like. It grates my nerves when people ask me that question, but I should not have taken my frustration out on you. For that I apologize._

 _I am glad that whatever method the professors used ended up with us becoming partners. Exchanging letters with you has been refreshing. It is different than when I talk with my best friends from Hogwarts. I would also like to mention that if you are ever in England, that I would be glad to show you around._

 _I have great news. My father was asked to play another concert in Paris. Apparently, the magical community in France loved his music so much that they want an exclusive concert for them. I am not sure if your father has heard anything about it, but my dad would like to offer you and your family VIP passes to the event. The event is scheduled to happen two weeks before the start of term (I believe that your Ministry wants to give students one final night of partying before school starts)._

 _I hope that your family agrees to come to the show. We will be able to meet face to face and you can see what my father does for a living. And hopefully you will come to enjoy his music as I have._

 _I would be honored if you would like to continue our correspondence outside of our school assignment. I have a very talented owl, Hedwig, who has yet to have any trouble finding someone that I would like to write to, without a clue other than their name. I will write to you more in school, of what I am not sure, and hopefully we can continue with this._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Harry James Potter._

Harry did the same as his previous letter and proofread it for any errors. Finding none, he sent the letter with nary a thought. He then went to the garage, hoping to practice with his father for the rest of the day.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away from Harry, a young French witch was working on what appeared to be homework. She had waist length silvery-blonde hair, with the face of an angel, and eyes that were as dark as the deepest parts of the ocean.

As she was working on her homework, she noticed that a folder to the side of her books was glowing. She knew what this meant, her pen pal had responded to her last letter. This young witch is Fleur Delacour. She pulled out the parchment before proceeding to read the letter. She was overjoyed to learn that Harry thought of her as a friend, and that he appeared to be coming to France once more. Her homework lay forgotten as she stood up in search of her parents, to ask if they could attend the concert.

Making her way through her family's mansion, weaving her way through the hallways before ending up in the family room. The room was spacious with a bookcase to one side, a fireplace in the middle of the room, and large windows to the back of it. Sitting in two chairs facing the fireplace were her parents. The man was extremely plump, appeared to be of short height, had light skin, and had neatly trimmed black hair. The woman was very beautiful, with long blonde hair, blue eyes and appeared to be a head taller than her husband. At the sound of their daughter entering the room, they both turned to the entrance.

" _Fleur, what has you in such a hurry?_ " questioned Monsieur Delacour. He knew that very little that could cause his daughter to run inside the mansion.

" _Maman, papa I would like to ask you something_ " said Fleur in a nervous voice. It was not everyday that a young girl asked her parents for permission in meeting a boy.

" _What is it that you would like to ask us Fleur_?" asked Apolline. She wanted to get to the root of her daughter's nervousness. She had seen Fleur become happier after she started to exchange letters with her pen pal. She had a hunch that it had something to do with the boy.

" _As you are aware, my pen pal is Harry Potter_ " started Fleur before continuing, " _He has told me that he is coming to France due to his father being hired by our Ministry to play a concert here. He has also told me that if we would like, his father will provide our family with VIP passes. It is his hope that we can meet each other face to face._ "

As she finished her explanation, Fleur's parents turned to one another and began to converse in hushed whispers. It was better that they discuss it without her getting any ideas.

" _What do you think my dear wife? Should we attend the concert?_ " asked Monsieur Delacour to his wife. He had worked on this contract in the previous week, so he had a relative idea as to what sort of event it would be.

" _I am not sure my dear husband. On one hand it would be nice to meet our daughter's new friend and his father. On the other hand, would the concert be any place for Gabrielle. We need to take everyone into consideration. I would not mind going, but like I said we need to think about Gabrielle_ " said Apolline with a small frown. She wanted to meet the young boy, but only if it was during a family outing. She would not leave one of her daughters behind.

" _From what I have seen, the band we hired has songs with darker themes. While they do use profanity, it is not a lot. We could ask Harry's father if he would be willing to use less profanity. Other than that, I think that it would be an enjoyable night_ " explained Monsieur. Like his wife, he wanted to meet the young boy. He also wanted to make his oldest daughter happy.

" _Very well Alexandre, if you believe that it will be appropriate then we shall go_ " said Apolline before turning to Fleur. Her daughter had a nervous look, as if she was fearing the worst. Hoping to dissuade her daughter's fears, she gave her husband the ok to tell Fleur.

" _Well Fleur, after careful consideration your mother and I have come to an agreement_ " started Alexandre before pausing. " _We have agreed that it would be a splendid idea to go to the concert. Please inform Mr. Potter that we will all visit the concert. Also, please tell him that we would for his father and him to visit us. Please include our address so that they may find their way._ "

Alexandre had barely finished speaking when he was tackled by a silvery-blond missile. Before he could even say anything, the missile proceeded to do the same to Apolline before running out of the room.

Fleur ran back to her room in high spirits. Hearing her parents agree to her friend's proposal made her day. She could not wait to meet Harry face to face. If she was being honest with herself, she wondered what her Harry's father was like.

Reaching her room, Fleur immediately went to the desk that sat opposite to her bed. Reaching into one of the drawers, she retrieved a piece of parchment before beginning her letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Thank you for your kind words. It makes me glad to learn that you do not hold my questioning against me and that you see me as a friend. I too see you as a friend, a dear one if I am being honest with myself._

 _I would be honored to continue our correspondence after our assignment has finished. If I ever find myself in England, then the first person I will contact will be you. Hopefully you can make my time their more enjoyable._

 _I would also like to inform you that my parents have agreed to go to the concert. If your father is wondering how many passes to procure, then it would be four. My parents would also like to ask of your father a small favor. It is not something big, but they would like it if your father could lessen the profanity during the concert. They fear that Gabrielle will learn unsavory language during the concert._

 _My parents would also like to invite the two of you to our home. They wish to meet four hours before the concert. Our home address is 1312 Chemin Roumieux, Châteaurenard. Hopefully the two of you can make it to meet with us at our home._

 _Hopefully I will see you face to face soon enough. I wish you the best of travels Harry._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Fleur Delacour_

Satisfied with her letter, Fleur sent it immediately. She then moved to lay on her bed as thoughts of meeting her friend occupied her mind. Aside from Eloise, Harry was the only other person that she had a meaningful conversation with. Meeting him would be the highlight of her summer.

* * *

The weeks flew by and before Harry knew it, the day of the concert had arrived. While he was excited to meet Fleur face to face, he was also worried about meeting her parents. Now, both Harry and his father were in a taxi on their way to the Delacour's home. They had left very early, knowing that it would take hours to reach his friends home. Now, they were nearing the address watching out the window as the countryside rolled by.

Within a few minutes, the taxi stopped in front of a gated entryway. Paying the driver, Asura stepped towards the entrance before a crack was heard. Appearing in front of the gate was a small elf dressed in a suit. It looked at them before speaking.

" _What business do yous have with my Masters_ " spoke the elf in French.

Asura looked back at Harry in exasperation. Hopefully the elf understood English, or at least he hoped that the Delacour's had told their elves that they would be visiting.

"Sorry but I don't speak French, nor do I understand it. The reason we are here is because we were invited. My name is Asura and this is my son Harry Potter" said Asura in a polite tone.

At Harry's name, the elf's big eyes widened to comical proportions. It seemed that the Delacour's had indeed told their elf.

"Sorrys about ze confusen. My masters di no provide us wiz pictures of you, but zey did tell mes of your names" said the elf in a heavy French accent. He then opened the gates before gesturing to Asura and Harry to follow.

In only a few moments, the trio was inside the mansion. Asura kept looking forward while his son looked around in amazement. Harry had never been anywhere as fancy as Fleur's home. Seeing the inside of her home felt like a privilege to Harry. The trio continued to walk until they ended up in the same room that Fleur had spoken to her parents in. And just like that time, both Alexandre and Apolline were sitting in the chairs while both Fleur and Gabrielle stood to their sides.

"Zank you Cendre for showing our guests ze way. Zat will be all" said Alexandre as he addressed the elf, before Cendre disappeared with a crack. "I would like to welcome ze both of you to our 'ome. I am Alexandre Delacour and zis is my wife Apolline and our tow daughters, Fleur and Gabrielle."

"Thank you for having us Alexandre. My name is Asura and this is my son Harry" said Asura as he reached out to shake Alexandre's hand. He motioned for Harry to do the same before he kindly greeted the rest of the occupants.

"It is nice to finally meet ze boy zat my daughter has spoken highly about" said Alexandre in a teasing tone. A blush of embarrassment colored Fleurs cheeks as she averted her eyes from Harry's. This only caused the adults to laugh in unison.

"Likewise, Alexandre. My son has only said good things about your daughter. He has been eager to meet her face to face" said Asura as he saw the same thing happen to his son. "As to your request, I think that I can lower the amount of profanity I use. Just be aware that some of the songs will include some profanity."

"Zat is understandable Asura. I did not expect for you to give up ze profanity completely" said Alexandre before standing up. "Come, ze two of you must be famished. Let us eat and be on our way."

Everyone made their way to the dining room, a room that had a crystal chandelier hanging, large windows to the west, and had a long table that seemed to fit ten people. They ate in peace, often discussing topics between one another. Harry spent most of the talks answering Gabrielle's questions. They ranged from what England was like, to what he like to do in his free time.

When it was time to go, it was agreed that they would leave using Morpheus. The Delacour's were stunned at his appearance, but after hearing that he was capable of teleporting all of them, they quickly got over it. They appeared outside of the dressing room that Asura had used the same day that he had picked up Harry form Hogwarts.

"Well this is where we part ways. Before I leave, here are the VIP passes that will get you anywhere. Keep them on you at all times and no one should say anything" said Asura before heading into the dressing room.

With his departure, Harry immediately took the lead and led the Delacour's to the VIP section. The concert was set to start in fifteen minutes, to pass the time Harry decided to talk to Fleur.

"It is nice to meet you face to face Fleur. I can honestly say that you are the prettiest girl I have ever met" said Harry with a blush on his face. His dad di tell him to always complement a girl, and he was being honest to Fleur. What he did not notice was that Fleur was blushing while her parents silently laughed at the oblivious boy.

"Zank you 'arry. Zat is a very nice thing to say" said Fleur as she attempted to control her blush. "'ow do you zink you will do in your third year?"

"I think that I will do good. I may not be the smartest in Hogwarts, but I do get decent grades. What about you Fleur?" questioned Harry.

"I believe zat I will do well. It will not be too different from my fifth year" replied Fleur with a smile.

The time quickly passed, with Fleur and Harry talking about different topics. Occasionally Alexandre or Apolline would ask Harry something. Other times, Gabrielle would tell stories of what she and her sister did. They fell into relative silence when the lights turned off.

As the crowd cheered, there was suddenly a screeching sound was heard. Following the sound was the fast-paced beating of drums.

(Fear by Disturbed)

The lights cam back on and on the stage were five individuals. They were all wearing different masks. The lead singer was wearing a draconic mask. The drummer was wearing a fox mask. One of the guitarists was wearing a lion mask. The other guitarist was wearing a bear mask. And the bassist was wearing a snake mask. They were all moving around, with the singer clapping his hands before bringing the mic closer to his face.

Feel something again rahk rahk rahk rahk rahk rahk/Feel something again rahk rahk rahk rahk rahk rahk/Feel something again rahk rahk rahk rahk rahk rahk/Feel something again rahk rahk rahk rahk rahk rahk  
Reject/Are you no one/Feel you nothing/You know I'll bet you think/You have a good reason to be living/In the limelight of the fortunate ones  
You're too weakened by the poison/That they feed you in the living lie/They don't believe you/Call to no one/Trust in nothing/Little impotent one  
I don't want to be/I don't want to be/I don't want to be/I don't want to be innocent, you know/I don't want to be/I don't want to be/I don't want to be/I don't want to let them hypnotize me  
Punk ass, are you listening/Can you hear me or are you deaf and dumb to my language/Do the real words seem to hurt you/Well put 'em up motherfucker/You'll feel it/When I stamp it on your forehead/So you will never forget/That you're a reject/And you're a no one/And you're nothing/ Little impotent one  
I don't want to be/I don't want to be/I don't want to be/I don't want to be innocent, you know/I don't want to be/I don't want to be/I don't want to be/I don't want to let them hypnotize me/I don't want to let them hypnotize me

Fear awaken/Go with it now/And let it overcome you/Fear awaken/Your mind is racing  
"Scream you motherfuckers! I want you to scream to the heavens" screamed out Wrath to the crowd to rile them up.  
I don't understand why you don't like me/Why don't you like me?/Am I so different from you/Now does it scare you that I'm able to discern/What to love and what to burn/I'll add your fuel to the fire now/Stand back, brother take your hand back/Leave it and I might crack/More than a smile or two you see/You don't judge what you don't understand/You can't deny what has been given to me  
"Come on people! Put your hands in the air" screamed Wrath once more.  
I don't want to be/I don't want to be/I don't want to be/I don't want to be innocent, you know/I don't want to be/I don't want to be/I don't want to be/I don't want to let them hypnotize me  
I don't want to let them hypnotize me  
Fear awaken/Go with it now/And let it overcome you/Fear awaken/Go with it now/Go with it now/Your fear awaken/Go with it now/And let it overcome you/Fear awaken/Your mind is racing/Erasing now!  
Hey reject/Are you no one/Feel you nothing/You know I'll bet you think/You have a good reason to be living/In the limelight of the fortunate ones you know!

The night continued with the concert going full blast. The Deadliest Sins playing songs from their two albums. Harry and the Delacour's would occasionally join in with the crowd cheering. But for most of the concert, they enjoyed the music in silence. Even if they were unused to the heavier sound of the band. When they separated, both Harry and Fleur were thinking the same thing. With a new friend to communicate with, their next school year would be a lot of fun.

* * *

 **AN: Well guys, that has been another chapter of** **Outsider Intervention** _ **.**_ **This was the longest chapter that I have ever written. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the music in it. Next chapter we will begin with year three of Hogwarts. I will include letters between them throughout the year. I would include a concert like setting, but I think that it would be better off as the beginning of a chapter or a chapter by itself. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Remember to send me feedback guys. Until next time, this is the Disturbed King signing off, peace.**

 **PS AN: I read a comment recently that made me realize that I forgot to mention last chapter that it was inspired by the story Letters by TheEndless7. When I first started chapter 3, I was going through the various HP fics and that one got my attention. I would like to apologize to anyone that feels that i have plagiarized TheEndless7's amazing work. I did not, but I was reading the story at the time that I was planning chapters 3 and 4. Again, I would like to apologize. If you want a better HarryxFleur story, go read Letters by TheEndless7.**


	5. Chapter 5: Return to School

Chapter Five: Return to School

 **AN: Hey there guys and welcome to the fifth chapter of** **Outsider Intervention** **. I would like to begin by apologizing. If you read the PS AN at the end of chapter four then you know what I am talking about. Like I stated before, it was not my intention for the chapter to be so similar to TheEndless7's letters. If you feel the need to stop reading my story, then I will not fault you. I can only say that it was a mistake and I will do what I can to make sure it does not happen again. Sorry for the rant, but it is something that I needed to get off my chest. So, let's get on with the story. Also, sorry that this was late, I was sick for most of the week. But I am slowly getting better.**

 **Disclaimer: The Disturbed King does not in any way own Harry Potter, Pokémon, or any music that is mentioned. Harry Potter belongs to the supreme witch J.K. Rowling and Pokémon is owned by Nintendo. I am hereby challenging** **Tatsumi Kimishima to a Pokémon battle for the ownership of Pokémon. Face me Tatsumi, so that I may have a chance at owning Pokémon.**

* * *

As Harry pushed his trolley through the crowd at King's Cross, he could not help but look back at his summer vacation. Not only did he make a new friend, he also got to visit a new country. Not even the thought of attending Professor Binns' class could diminish his excitement. He could not wait to tell Ron and Hermione about Fleur.

Walking beside Harry was Asura, who chuckled at seeing the excitement on his son's face. Asura's amusement did not last long as he remembered what Albus had told him about the escaped convict Sirius Black. What worried Asura was that he would not be able to protect Harry while he was at Hogwarts. He could only hope that the professors were more than enough to detain Black. He had already spoken to Harry about Black, and while his son understood the danger, he could not help but worry.

The father son duo soon came to the pillar that acted as the gateway for platform 9 ¾. Checking to make sure that there was no one around, the duo quickly made their way through the barrier and into a large crowd of both students and parents. They moved swiftly through the crowd, scanning for Harry's friends. It didn't take them long until they saw the Weasley's and Hermione huddled near the middle of the train. The Weasley's and Hermione were all dressed in casual clothing, all wearing either tee shirts and jeans or long-sleeved shirts and jeans. Running ahead, Harry made his way over to his friend while Asura moved towards Arthur and Molly.

"Morning Arthur and Moly" said Asura as he stood next to them. "I heard that you guys went abroad for your vacation. Hopefully your kids enjoyed seeing a different country."

Arthur Weasley was a man that had a slight build, pale skin, and blue eyes. Like his children, he sported the same ginger hair that they had inherited. He was wearing a khaki jacket over his white shirt and matching khaki pants. Standing next to him was his wife Molly Weasley. She was a woman that was filled out, not thin like many other women. Her hair was a tone lighter than Arthur's. Her eyes were a bright brown that held the same warmth that any mother had. She was wearing warmer clothing compared to Arthur, as seen by her knit cap, large shawl and warm leggings. As soon as they heard Asura speak they turned to him. Asura had not changed much appearance wise. His hair was still chin length, his stubble was more prominent than before, and he still wore dark colors. The only difference was that his signature trench coat was missing.

"Morning Asura" responded Arthur and Molly at the same time. They had gotten to know each other over tea when their children had left for school. It also helped that whenever Asura needed to be gone for long periods of time, the Weasley's offered to house Harry.

"The trip was fantastic, we decided to visit our oldest son Bill in Egypt" said Molly with a radiant smile. "It was a breath of fresh air to see our son after so long. I believe that the rest of our children enjoyed seeing a new country as well as their brother."

Asura smiled at Molly's words, knowing what it was like to go without contact for months on end from a loved one. "It makes me happy that you were able to surprise Bill with a visit. Hopefully he will be home sometime soon" said Asura in a comforting tone.

"Only if Gringotts gives him some time off" said Arthur while watching the children. "Those goblins sure do love to find treasure. It does not help that Bill has to deal with dangerous places. But if it makes him happy, then I guess we can support him."

"That is what every parent should do" said Asura before continuing, "We should help our children to achieve whatever goal they want. They should live their lives how they see fit, given that they do not squander it."

Before either Arthur or Molly could respond, the train let out a large whistle. With the whistle signaling the departure of the train, there was a large rush of students hoping to get onto the train. Moving through the crowd, Asura reached Harry before he could board.

"Remember what I told you son, whenever you visit Hogsmeade take precautions. We don't know where Black is hiding" said Asura in a concerned tone. He reached towards his belt before placing a small sphere in Harry's hands. "I am giving you Durza's ball. Only call for him if you are in a dire situation Harry."

Harry looked stunned for a moment, looking at the sphere with wide eyes. It was true that his dad had told him about Sirius Black and his betrayal. But to be trusted with one of his dad's Pokémon, it was a surreal feeling.

Snapping out of his stupor, Harry nodded resolutely before answering, "I will try not to run into Black. I can't say that I won't because I know that it is impossible. But thank you for looking out for me."

Harry pulled his dad into a hug, hoping to reassure him that nothing would happen to him. It seemed to work as his dad hugged him back with an equal amount of passion. Letting go of one another, Harry gave his dad one last smile before boarding the train. Almost as soon as Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express did the train start its departure. The father ad son waved goodbye to one another until they could no longer see the other.

Asura let his shoulder's slump, it was never easy to see his child go away to school. He knew that it would help him but staying in an empty house was hard. At least he could visit either the Grangers or the Weasleys. He turned around and was met with the sight of Arthur consoling a crying Molly.

"I guess Molly and I are of the same sentiment in that it is hard to see our children go" said Asura with a wistful smile.

The only thing Arthur did was laugh in good nature before responding, "Don't worry, it is only natural that you worry over Harry. With everything that happened during his first and second years, I'm honestly surprised that you even allowed him to return to Hogwarts."

"I would ever keep him from school" said Asura with a frown as he looked to where the train had disappeared in the horizon. "I know that he loves learning all about magic, all the secrets it holds. It brings him a lot of joy, I can see it in his eyes whenever I see him. If I took that away from him, then I would be killing a part of him. I would kill myself first before I destroy my son's happiness."

Arthur and Molly, who had finally composed herself, looked at Asura in shock. They had both seen how Asura cared for Harry, it was exactly how any parent would look towards their children. But to hear him say that he would harm himself before he harmed Harry was surprising. It seemed that Harry's happiness was Asura's main priority.

Shaking the shock off, Arthur cleared his throat before speaking, "Well, I think we should all head off. The children are gone, and I need to get to the Ministry."

Ripping his gaze away from the horizon, Asura turned towards Arthur and Molly, "You're right we should get a move on. I still need to finish a few of my errands. That and I want to visit Dan and Emma."

The two Weasleys nodded their head in agreement before they moved towards the barrier with Asura. While the trio of adults were about to begin their days, they were unaware that their children would be placed in danger before they even reached Hogwarts. Perhaps if they had known, they would not have been as cheerful earlier.

* * *

After he had boarded the Hogwarts Express, Harry along with Ron and Hermione moved through the train looking for an empty compartment. After a few minutes of searching they fund a compartment that housed only one person. While Ron and Harry decided to move onward, Hermione stepped into the compartment to ask the man if they could sit in the compartment.

"Excuse me sir, would it be alright with if my friends and I sat with you" Hermione said in a polite tone. She received no response however from the man.

Stepping closer, Hermione looked at the man. He was covered by a worn-out blanket that seemed to be more patchwork than blanket. His pants were in a similar state, covered in a thin layer of dirt. From what she could discern, the man was sleeping. It also did not help that there was a bottle of whiskey sitting near the window. Looking back towards her friends, she motioned for them to step into the compartment. Carefully, the three friends put their trunks away. Ron and Hermione sat across from where the man was sleeping while Harry sat down next to the man.

"Who do you suppose this person is?" asked Ron as he looked at the man. He was curious as to why there was an adult aboard the Hogwarts Express.

While Ron was busy staring at the stranger, Hermione looked above the man before responding, "Professor R.J. Lupin."

Hearing Hermione respond, Ron turned to her with an expression of surprise before turning to Harry, "How the bloody hell does she know that? It's like she knows everything."

Harry covered his snickering behind his hand, he did not want Ron to think he was making fun of him. He had in fact seen when Hermione looked up at the Professor's possessions. Hermione smiled a bit before retorting, "I looked up Ron."

Looking at Hermione for a moment, Ron did the same as her and looked up. He blushed in embarrassment before muttering, "So you did."

Stuffing his fist into his mouth, Harry did the best that he could to contain his laughter at his friend's expression. Honestly, Ron and Hermione never failed to make his day better. It was times like these that Harry was grateful to have two amazing friends like them. It took him a few minutes to calm down, though he still had a smile on his face.

"Before the two of you start arguing like usual, I want to tell you guys some news" said Harry as he looked at his two friends.

"WE DO NOT ARGUE THAT MUCH" yelled Ron and Hermione at the same time before they looked to the other before huffing and turning away.

Harry sighed as he looked at his two friends act like an old married couple. He decided that it was better if he proceeded to tell his friends his piece. Honestly, he sometimes felt like the mature one of the group and that was saying something.

Coughing to get their attention, Harry continued with his announcement, "I was able to meet my pen pal this summer. We also agreed to continue to write letters to each other while in school."

"That's amazing Harry/What pen pal are you talking about?" exclaimed and asked Hermione and Ron respectively. At his question, both Harry and Hermione turned to Ron with looks of exasperation.

Ron looked uncomfortable as his two friends looked at him. He felt like they were speaking about something that was common knowledge. As far as he knew, Harry did not have a pen pal or if he did then he was never told.

"What are you guys looking at me for? Harry does not have a pen pal, I have never seen him write to anyone else at school" said Ron with absolute certainty.

Harry rubbed his forehead in annoyance. Ron was a good friend, but sometimes he was just too much to handle. "Ron remember that program that Professor McGonagall told us about before school ended?"

Ron took a moment to think back to just before the end of their second year. Now that he thought about it, he did remember McGonagall saying something about exchanging something with two other schools.

"Oh yeah, now I remember", exclaimed Ron in excitement before continuing, "She said something about our school exchanging something with two other schools. Something about promoting goodwill with other parts of the world."

"Exactly Ron, and that program involved pen pals" explained Harry as clearly as he could. "I participated in that program and received a student from Beauxbatons. We got to know one another well enough that dad and I met her and her family in person before one of dad's gigs."

Ron was following along with what Harry was saying so far. Honestly the thought of writing to another student did not appeal to him. He would much rather laze about during the summer or play quidditch. But as he reminisced about his summer, he caught onto something that Harry said.

"Wait a moment Harry" exclaimed Ron as he stared at Harry in concentration. "You said that your pen pal was a girl and that you visited her. How did you end up with a girl as your pen pal?"

As Harry was about to answer, he was cut off by Hermione, "What is that supposed to mean Ronald? Are you implying that women are incapable of holding a meaningful conversation?"

Hermione fixed Ron with a deadly glare, one that promised pain if he so much as said the wrong thing. Ron turned to Harry, hoping to have his best friend help him. Harry shook his head to convey that he was on his own.

Gulping loudly, Ron tried to talk his way out of the mess he was in. "Now Hermione, you know I didn't mean it like that. What I was trying to say was that I doubt that she shared the same interests as Harry."

This was the wrong thing to say as Hermione's glare became more heated. Harry shook his head in disappointment. To Harry, that was the worst thing that you could say in the presence of Hermione. He decided to intervene before the argument woke up their professor.

As Hermione opened her mouth to berate Ron, Harry intervened, "Honestly Hermione, Ron is somewhat correct. I was also shocked to learn that my pen pal was a girl. But not just a girl, but one that is three years older than me."

Hermione looked shocked as he began to speak, but the more that he talked the clearer it became. Harry was not shocked that he got a girl as his pen pal. What shocked him, at least what she could gather, was that his pen pal was close to finishing her schooling. If she was in Harry's shoes, then she would feel the same.

She turned to Ron once more, only to have him inch away from her. Sighing at his reaction, she decided to apologize, "I'm sorry Ron. I should not have reacted like that. But remember to think about what you say, you can be an insensitive prat when you don't think before you speak."

Giving Harry a grateful smile, Ron decided to accept Hermione's apology. "It's ok Hermione, I know that you didn't mean anything by it."

Deciding to move away from this incident, lest they start another argument, Harry cleared his throat before speaking. "Anyways, I was able to convince dad to let me meet her and to invite her family to the concert in magical France."

With his piece finished, Harry looked to his two friends to gauge their reactions. Hermione looked happy at the prospect of Harry making another friend. Ron though was amazed that his friend was able to spend time in France. However, before he could question Harry the train shook to a stop before the lights all went out. The trio looked to one another before turning to the door. From what they could see, everyone was just as confused as they were.

Ron, wanting to know what was going on, pressed his face against the window of the compartment. While he could not make out much due to the downpour, he noticed that something seemed to be moving near the train.

"I think there's something outside of the train!" cried out Ron in fear. "I saw something moving in the rain and it looked like it was moving towards the train."

As soon as Ron spoke the words, the window began to freeze over with ice. It moved from one end of the window to the other, even freezing the whiskey that was resting near the window. The three friends recoiled in shock before they also noticed that the door to their compartment was also freezing over. But that was not what they were the most shocked over. What shocked them the most was the shadowy being that came closer to the compartment. As the being came closer, a feeling of dread over came the trio. Once the being was in front of the door, it outstretched its hand towards the handle before the handle moved on its own. With the door now open, the shadowy could only be describe as the stereotypical look of the grim reaper. Long bony fingers peeking out from the dark robe that covered its body. The creature looked around the room before it fixed its head on Harry. What happened next could only be described by Harry as terrifying. It felt as if the creature was trying to suck his soul out of him. Harry could not look away, it felt like the creature had him in a trance.

Before the creature could do any more harm, the professor that was sleeping next to him leapt to his feet with his wand already drawn. Without making a sound, the professor conjured up a bright white light that scared the creature away. Even though he was semi-aware of his surroundings, Harry thought that he heard a woman scream out his name, almost like she was afraid for him. The last thing that Harry saw was the creature flee before everything went black.

Harry did not know how long he was unconscious, all he could hear was Hermione calling out his name. Slowly but surely, Harry came back to consciousness. His two friends were in front of him, both looking very concerned.

"Are you alright mate. You still look a little pale" said Ron as he stared at his friend with worry present in his eyes. Hermione was the same as Ron as she helped Harry into a sitting position. Whatever the creature did, it left her friend very weak.

"Harry, are you ok. You look like you had your energy sapped" said Hermione as she saw Harry sit up completely. Before she could make any other questions, the professor moved closer to Harry before offering something to Harry.

"Here, eat this. It should help you recover your strength" said Professor Lupin. What he was offering Harry was a piece of a chocolate bar. Seeing nothing wrong with the chocolate, Harry took the offered piece from the professor.

"Thank you, professor. I would like to know what that thing was?" asked Harry, wanting to know what that creature was. If he knew what it was, then maybe he could find a way to repel it.

Professor Lupin looked to the three friends, noticing that all their attention was on him. He decided that it was better if they knew what that was. "That creature Harry, is what is known as a Dementor. Dementors are the guards of Azkaban. What it was doing on the train though, that is something that I cannot answer. Now if you will excuse me, I must speak with the conductor."

With his piece said, Professor Lupin exited the compartment leaving the three friends by themselves. Harry decided to listen to his professor's words and slowly ate the piece of chocolate. Ron and Hermione on the other hand looked at Harry with barely concealed concern. They remained in relative silence until Hermione decided that it was best to speak about the encounter.

"Harry, are you sure that you are ok?" questioned Hermione as she put her hand on Harry's right shoulder. "You still look a little pale right now. Maybe you should lie down."

Harry slowly shook his head before answering, "I'm alright Hermione, you don't need to fret so much. Remember we faced things that were worse than a rogue Dementor."

Although it was a poor substitute, Harry's attempt to placate Hermione seemed to do the trick. Harry turned his head and offered a small grin to Ron in hopes of assuring his friend. Ron acknowledged the grin with one of his own, as well as a small nod.

Deciding to move away from his own wellbeing Harry wanted to know who had screamed. "By the way guys, did any of you hear a woman scream while the Dementor attacked me?"

Whatever it was that Harry was expecting, seeing his two friends share a glance to one another before sending worried looks towards him was not one of them. Hermione showing the most concern decided to voice both her and Ron's sentiments, "Harry no one was screaming. The only things we could hear was soft wheezes coming from you."

That was not the answer that he was hoping for. Harry knew that he had heard a woman scream his name out. But to hear Hermione, the rational one of the group, say that no one was screaming was a little disconcerting. Sighing, Harry decided to put the incident out of his mind. It would do no one any good if he just focused on this incident. He decided to instead to focus on what he could do to prevent another unwelcomed attack.

It was this train of thoughts that led him to remember that his dad had given him what equated to a personal bodyguard. Smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand lightly Harry cried out, "How could I forgot about Durza?!"

His reaction startled his friends as they jumped up from their seats. However, before they could question him he reached into his pants front right pocket and retrieved a sphere before throwing it up in the air. Immediately, the sphere released a blinding light that engulfed the compartment, temporarily blinding the trio. When they opened their eyes, they found an unsettling sight. The silver colored creature was bipedal with a roundish body, short hand and feet with three digits, spikes on its back, and a short stubby tail. The par that was unsettling however was the face. Blood red eyes that seemed to hold a sort of craziness in them accompanied by the manic grin that it sported. Noticing the trios discomfort, the creature openly laughed throwing its head back in glee.

Harry, deciding to get back on track, called out to the creature, "Durza, I know that dad told you to protect me. Can you please be serious for a moment?" The words that Harry said seemed to be thee magic words for not a second later, the now named Durza, stopped laughing and turned its gaze onto Harry.

Not wanting to lose Durza's interest Harry continued, "I was just attacked Durza, not even ten minutes ago. I want you to keep an eye on us while we ride the train and as we make our way into the castle. Can you do that?"

The trio all watched Durza with baited breath, hoping that it would agree. Even though Harry knew that his father had given him Durza for protection, he did not know how serious Durza could be. What Harry did not know was that Asura had spoken to Durza the night before, telling the specter to make Harry's safety its number one priority. Durza's only response was a simple nod, assuring the trio that he would do as told. What they did not expect was for Durza to float to the ceiling of the compartment before vanishing from sight.

Ron, never having seen a creature like Durza, decided to voice his unease, "Harry are you sure that creature will protect us? I mean it just disappeared on us, how do we know that it is still here?" In response to his question, Ron felt a cold shiver pass through his entire body as he heard the same laughter next to his ear. Hearing the laughter Ron leapt from his seat before looking at it. What he found was that nothing was out of the ordinary, which only seemed to scare the boy more.

Hermione, while slightly unsettled, decided to give Durza the benefit of the doubt. "Look Ron, while Durza may have disappeared from sight that does not mean that it abandoned us. It could be that it turned invisible to keep a better eye on us. If no one sees Durza, then it can surprise them when they have their backs turned."

Ron nodded, but he did not seem convinced by her words. In fact, he looked more worried than before. Harry knew that he would have to put his friend's fears to rest. The only thing that he could think of would be to explain to Ron how loyal Durza was to his dad.

"Ok Ron, I know that you think that Durza is unreliable but that is not true" started Harry before he raised his hand to stop Ron's argument. "I have seen other Pokémon, as they are called, that my dad has, and they are loyal to him. They follow him without question, almost fanatically. If he told Durza that my safety was to be his top priority, then I would not put it past Durza to fulfill his role."

Looking at Ron's face, all Harry could see was shock. To Harry it was understandable, what kind of creatures would follow someone almost fanatically. Who in their right mind would follow another person fanatically. But his words seemed to have assured his friend, because a few minutes later he seemed to relax in his seat.

The rest of the trip was spent peacefully talking about their summer vacations. Ron told Harry and Hermione about what he saw in Egypt when his family visited his older brother Bill. He regaled them with tales of the tomb that he saw. Hermione on the other told Ron, as Harry spent some of his vacation with her, that she spent her time visiting different places of importance in England with her parents. She also added how Asura allowed her to ask questions about his Pokémon. When it came to his turn, Harry spoke in more detail about how Fleur, once he told them her name, became friends through their letters. He also told them about how his dad had him racing against a majestic bird that he named Hermes.

* * *

After five hours of riding, the trio disembarked the train at the Hogsmeade station with their trunks. The trio made their way from the station to the section that housed the carriages, though it seemed that nothing was there to pull them. Like many others, the trio all assumed that the carriages were charmed to pick up the students from the train station. As he was climbing into the carriage, he noticed that Luna Lovegood was still waiting in the station. Deciding to get her to join him and his friends, Harry decided to call out to her, "Luna! Come join me and my friends."

His call seemed to surprise not only his friends, but also Luna. Seeing no harm in meeting Harry, she walked to the carriage before stopping at the steps.

"Well good evening Mister Potter, to what do I owe your summons" said Luna in an airy tone. She stood as tall as Hermione, with her dirty blonde locks reaching to her midback, pale silvery eyes that hid a bright mind, and wore a turtleneck sweater with denim jeans and white sneakers.

Before Harry could speak, Ron decided to voice his thoughts once more, "Harry why did you invite Loony Lovegood to our carriage?"

Turning to face his friend, Harry leveled a glare to him as he spoke, "Ron I do not want you to refer to Luna by that name. She and I are friends, so just like how I won't let others speak bad about you and Hermione, I don't want you to do the same to her. Are we clear?"

Not trusting his voice, Ron nodded as fast as he could. Harry could be scary when it concerned his friends, even if the person who earned his ire was a friend of Harry.

Harry seemed satisfied as he turned back to Luna to answer her question, "Well Luna, I saw that you were still waiting for a carriage and I wanted to know if you would like to ride with us?"

Luna seemed to think about the question, one hand under her chin as she moved her head from side to side. After a minute or two, a grin broke out on her face as she answered, "I would love to join you and your friends Harry. It is also good to see that the nargles have left you alone Harry."

Shaking his head, Harry laughed in good nature while he moved to allow Luna to sit next to him. As soon as they were all seated, the carriage made its departure before heading towards the castle. The quartet used that time to talk about what classes they would be taking or getting better acquainted in Hermione and Luna's case.

* * *

The quartet split up, Luna joining her housemates at the Ravenclaw table and Ron, Hermione and Harry joining their friends and housemates at the Gryffindor table. As with every year, the sorting of the first years took place with all the new kids being sorted into the four houses. Standing from his place at the teachers table, Dumbledore made his way to the podium to address the students.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! And for those new to Hogwarts, welcome to your first year of many at Hogwarts. I have many things to say to all of you, one more serious than the others. I think it would be best to address this matter before you become entranced by our feast…"

Dumbledore looked across the room before continuing, "As some of you are aware after their search of the Hogwarts express, our school will host some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on official Ministry of Magic business."

Harry noticed that Dumbledore did not seem pleased with this decision. Having first hand experience to what the Dementors could do to a person, he could see why Dumbledore was not happy.

"They are stationed at every entrance to Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it obvious that nobody leaves school grounds without permission. The Dementors will not be fooled by tricks or disguises. Nor do they distinguish an innocent from their prey. Pleading with a Dementor is a foolish notion, for it is not in their nature to understand. I look to our new Head Boy and Girl to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors."

He waited for a moment, letting the news sink in as well as the danger that the dark creature presented. There were quiet murmurs echoing throughout the hall.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly accepted to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" he said.

Professor Lupin stood up from his seat and waved to all the students. Compared to the other teachers, Lupin looked shabby in his robes. His reception was met with lukewarm applause from the student body. Harry, Hermione and Ron were the only students that clapped enthusiastically for Professor Lupin.

"Now onto our second appointment" Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause died down. "I regret to inform you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, decided to retire at the end of last year to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. Fret not however, for I am pleased to announce that his post will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take this job along with his game keeping duties."

The entirety of the Gryffindor table erupted in uproarious clapping, filling the entire hall with noise. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at Hagrid in shock before they too joined their fellow housemates clapping. At the teachers table, Hagrid was ruby red with embarrassment looking down at his enormous hands, his scraggly beard hiding his grin.

Even as the clapping started to die down, the trio kept their eyes on Hagrid watching as he wiped his eyes with the tablecloth. Professor Dumbledore waited for the applause to die down before speaking once more.

"I believe that is all the announcements that we had" said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin."

The golden plates and goblets before them were instantly filled with food and drinks. Harry, suddenly famished, helped himself to the closest food that he could reach and began to eat.

The hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the feast talking with their other friends of what they did over the summer and what classes they were taking this school year.

After some time, the feast was finally called to an end and the prefects were called to escort the first years to their dorms. The trio split up, Hermione making her way to the girl's dorm and Harry and Ron making their way to their room in the boy's dorm. They spent some time playing with their roommates well into the night.

What none of them were aware of was that someone was looking over them. Durza, still invisible, kept watch over Harry even though he was in what was claimed to be the safest place in England. His master had given him the personal task to shadow the young master whenever he was released from the Pokéball. Seeing as he was not recalled, Durza would keep to his promise and stay vigilant through the rest of the night. He would not allow Sirius Black to come any where near the young master. With that last thought, Durza made his way to Harry's bed stopping just below the ceiling before allowing his body to melt into the darkness of the room. The only visible part of him was his blood red eyes, constantly shifting from the door to the windows to Harry. And so, the night passed, with Harry unaware of his ghostly guardian.

* * *

 **AN: Well another chapter of** **Outsider Intervention** **done. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you guys are looking forward to the next one. As you can see we are finally starting the Hogwarts year. Hurray. Well, that is all I would like to say. Thank you for reading and remember that any questions you have can either be asked through a review or a PM. Please be kind enough to leave feedback. This is The Disturbed King signing off. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6: Continuous Bad Luck

Chapter 6: Continuous Bad Luck

 **AN: Hey there guys and welcome to another chapter of** **Outsider Intervention** **. Again, sorry for the delay, I will try to stay on top of things. Thank you, guys, for continuing to favorite and follow this story. It means a lot to me to see you guys favoriting and following my story. So, let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: The Disturbed King does not in any way own Harry Potter, Pokémon, or any music that is mentioned. Harry Potter belongs to the supreme witch J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. while Pokémon is owned by Nintendo. And yet I still wish upon shootings** **stars to own them both.**

* * *

Asura sat at the dining room table drinking out of a dark green mug while he ate his breakfast of sausages, toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs. Next to his breakfast was a ringed notebook whose opened page had words written across the entire page. Like every other morning, Asura took his time eating his breakfast, knowing that his attention was not needed anywhere else. As he was about to drink from his mug, he heard a soft tapping from the kitchen window. He looked over and was not surprised to see Hedwig waiting patiently on the windowsill.

Walking over to the window, Asura was able to see that there was a letter attached to her left leg. Knowing that Harry would only sent him letters when he needed advice, or when he got in trouble with one of his professors. Opening the window, Asura held out his arm for Hedwig as he moved over to the table once more. With Hedwig resting on his arm, Asura untied the letter before offering his pieces of bacon to her.

"Here you go girl, once you are done eating you can return to Harry. I don't think that I will send a reply at this moment" Asura said as he unfurled the letter. He watched as Hedwig gave a soft hoot before eating the offered pieces of bacon.

Hedwig was quick to take flight and leave through the same window that she had entered. Leaving his breakfast unattended, Asura read the letter quickly.

 _Hey dad,_

 _I realize that sending you a letter the morning after my arrival will worry you but let me tell you that I am ok. There was an incident while we were on the train where a dark creature boarded the train and attacked us. But a professor was with us in the compartment and he was successful in repelling the creature. The professor assured me that there would be no side effects other than having less energy and less enthusiasm._

 _According to our professor, the creatures known as Dementors have been placed at Hogwarts in response to Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban. For whatever reason, the Minister in his infinite wisdom saw it prudent to place such dangerous creatures at a place where children are present._

 _Well, that was all I had to tell you dad. Please don't worry too much, I am feeling better than what I was last night. And if you do worry, don't go overboard._

 _Until next time,_

 _Harry_

Asura slowly rubbed his forehead to assuage the incoming headache. It seemed that like the previous two years, Harry was a magnet for trouble. He knew that it was not his son's fault, but that did little to lessen the worry that he felt. Standing up, Asura made his way to the fireplace intending to get to the bottom of why the Dementors could be placed at Hogwarts.

Reaching his destination, Asura grabbed some powder from the jar before sticking his head into the fireplace. He stopped for a moment, trying to remember what Albus had told him to call out to contact the professor. It took him a few minutes before he recalled that he had to yell out Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office.

Calling out, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office", Asura's head was engulfed by the signature emerald flames. He only had to wait a few seconds before he saw the face of Albus.

"Good morning Asura, I am curious as to why you would call me at this time" questioned Albus as he looked Asura in the eyes. He had an idea as to why Asura was calling, but it was better not to assume too much.

Asura held eye contact with Albus for a minute, trying to discern whether Albus knew why he was calling or if he was unaware. "Well Albus, the reason that I am calling is because I received a letter from Harry. Imagine my surprise when I start reading the letter and find out that my son was attacked. Now Albus, I know that you are not in control of these creatures, but I do have to question as to how you could allow this to happen."

Sighing loudly, Albus allowed his gaze to fall. Hearing that one of his students had been attacked weighed heavily on his shoulders. That it had been Harry, someone that he considered a surrogate grandson, made it all the worse.

"I understand that you are concerned Asura, and likely wracked with worry. But I can assure you that he is fine" Albus said, hoping to calm down Asura. "I would like to point out that I argued, vehemently, that it was a very bad idea to host the Dementors at Hogwarts. I was shot down however, by our illustrious Minister. He, in argued that Sirius Black was likely to come to Hogwarts to finish what Voldemort started."

Asura pondered what Albus had told him, knowing that what he spoke was the truth. The only reason he was angry was because he felt that Albus had not done everything in his power to ensure the safety of the students against the Dementors. However, he knew that Albus could not know what the Dementors would do.

"I understand Albus, believe I do" Asura said softly before continuing, "I just feel helpless knowing that Harry was put in harm's way. And for what, for a chance to capture Sirius Black who may or may not come after Harry."

Asura finished his rant with frustrated tears forming at the edges of his eyes. Albus looked on that the man that had showed great mental fortitude suddenly break before him. He understood where he was coming from, having considered many of his student's part of his family. To know that they were placed in danger, for no discernible reason. It was the worst type of fear that any parent or grandparent could feel.

"Why don't you come through Asura. Maybe we can settle both of our fears in person rather than through the fireplace" said Albus as he stepped aside. It didn't take long for Asura to step through the fire. Together, they moved towards Albus' desk where they sat in front of one another.

"Before I forget, I also have information on what the other countries stances are to Voldemort" said Asura as he stared at Albus.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning with a pit in his stomach. He had promised his dad that he would write to him if anything went wrong at school and he would keep his promise. After all, he wanted his dad to know that he could be trusted, and he wanted to assure his dad that he was fine.

Harry performed his morning rituals, consisting of a quick shower and brushing his teeth, quickly knowing that the earlier he worked on the letter the easier it would be. He made his way from his room into the Gryffindor common room where he made his way to one of the arm chairs next to a small table. As he worked through his letter, Harry was joined by Hermione, who asked who he was writing to, and a sleepy Ron. Finished with the letter, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the owlery to have Hedwig deliver said letter.

"Hey there girl" Harry said softly as he stroked Hedwig's head. "Can you deliver this letter to dad?"

Hedwig gave him a look that seemed to ask, 'are you serious?' before she nipped at his fingers. Nursing his hand, Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg before making sure that it would not fall off. Harry offered his arm to Hedwig before he moved to one of the openings and sent her on her way with this task done, the trio quickly made their way to the Great Hall to eat their breakfast.

Upon entering the Great Hall, the trio noticed that Draco was surrounded by a large group of Slytherins. As they passed, Draco did an overdramatic fainting motion and there was a roar of laughter. Before the Slytherin's could calm down, a wad of mashed potatoes flew straight at Draco's head. Turning his head, everyone could see the rage burning in his eyes.

"WHO THREW THAT?! WHICH ONE OF YOU UNCOUTH LOWL-" screamed Draco before being pelted by a baked potato. Before he could recover more food was thrown at him, forcing him to run out of the Great Hall.

Everyone was laughing at Draco as he ran out, with various foods still following him. Even though they made their way to the Gryffindor table, Harry's mind was on what happened. He thought back to the previous day, something in the back of his mind told him that the answer lied in the events from the previous day. Before he could make any more headway, Professor McGonagall came to deliver their new schedules.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, I trust that you had nothing to do with Mr. Malfoy being assaulted by food" said Professor McGonagall with a stern look on her face. Although it was phrased like a question, to Harry it sounded more like a statement.

"Good morning to you too Professor McGonagall, I hope that you enjoyed your vacation. To answer your question, I was not involved with whatever happened to Draco" said Harry without a shred of deceit.

Professor McGonagall stared intently at Harry, trying to see if he was lying based on his facial expression. After what felt like hours, but was actually a few seconds, Professor McGonagall gave a subtle nod towards Harry before handing him his timetable and moving on and handing out the rest of the Gryffindor's timetables. With timetables in hands, the trio made their way to the middle of the table to eat their breakfast. Harry reached for the closest piece of toast along with some sausages and a glass of orange juice. Before he could take a bite from one of hi sausages he was interrupted by Hermione.

"Harry, I know that you told Professor McGonagall that you were not involved in what happened to Draco. But I would like to ask you if you had any idea on who could do such a thing?" asked Hermione with a glint in her eyes. It was a glint that Harry knew all too well, after all he was subjected to her eagerness to learn and she always had that glint in her eye.

Harry looked everywhere but Hermione, knowing that if he looked her way he would be subjected to a simulation of an interrogation. He looked over her shoulder, looking for help from Ron. What he received was a look that conveyed only one thing, do not involve me in this. With no one else to turn to, Harry looked at Hermione and noticed that she had an expectant look. Knowing that he had no other options, Harry decided to tell her of his theory.

"Look Hermione, I have no definitive proof of who it could be" said Harry trying to placate Hermione. "But I believe that Durza was responsible for what happened to Draco. Remember that I told you on the train that my dad told Durza to protect me?"

Hermione scrunched her face in deep conversation, trying to recall what was said the previous night. Realization dawned on her and she gave a nod to Harry. What Harry had told her made sense, from what she could gather the orders were vague and could encompass anything.

"Well my theory is that Durza believes that bullying is something that causes harm to me" said Harry before continuing. "My dad just said to protect me, but he never specified if I had to be protected from mental or physical harm. That means that Durza is the only possible option. And I also forgot to recall him into the ball."

Harry finished his explanation with a sheepish smile, with one hand behind his head. Hermione leveled a small glare his way. Here Harry is, showing that he could apply his brains, only to ruin it with his admission of forgetfulness.

"Honestly Harry, sometimes you show that you are smarter than you look and other times you can be so emptyheaded" said Hermione with a shake of her head.

Before she could make more comments on Harry's theory, Ron tapped her on the shoulder. "Hermione, I think they made a mistake with your timetable. Look-they've got you scheduled for ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time in a day for ten subjects."

Hermione took back her timetable before replying, "Don't worry Ron. I've worked something out with Professor McGonagall."

"But look," said Ron, chuckling, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. Underneath that, nine o'clock Muggle studies. And-" Ron leaned closer to look over her shoulder, " _look_ \- underneath that, Arithmancy. Also, at _nine o'clock_. I know that you're good Hermione, but no one is good enough to take that many classes. How are you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," replied Hermione shortly, "I won't be in three different classes at once."

"Well then-" started Ron before being interrupted.

"Pass the toast." said Hermione, filling her plate with the two pieces of toast with a biscuit on the side.

"But-" was as far as Ron got after handing over the plate with the toast.

"What's it to you, Ron, if my timetable is a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I already told you that I've fixed it all up with Professor McGonagall."

Before Ron could make a comeback, he was interrupted by the appearance of Hagrid in the Great Hall. He was wearing a long moleskin overcoat while absent-mindedly swinging a ferret like creature from one hand.

"All righ'"? Hagrid exclaimed eagerly, stopping in front of the trio. "Yer in my firs' ever class! Right before lunch! Bin up since five making sure everythin' is ready…hope it'sokay….me, a teacher…hones'ly…"

He grinned at them before starting for the staff table. Before he could get too far he was stopped by Harry grabbing onto his left hand. Hagrid turned to face Harry and was met with a bright smile from him.

"Don't worry too much Hagrid." Harry said with confidence. "I'm sure that everything will work out in the end. Just remember to show a firm hand to the class, that way the class knows to take you seriously."

With his piece said, Harry allowed Hagrid to continue his way to the staff table. The trio noticed that Hagrid had a large smile on his face, showing that Harry's words did more than just calm Hagrid down.

"Bloody hell mate!" cried out Ron as he looked at Harry with wide eyes. "I didn't know you had a way words."

Ron's outburst caused Harry to look around and notice that his fellow Gryffindor's were looking at him with similar expressions. He blushed profusely while ducking his head, trying to avoid looking at anyone. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron, causing him to blush almost as bad as Harry.

"Honestly Ron, can you at least pretend to have some tact?" Hermione asked in annoyance. "Remember that Harry doesn't like to be the center off attention. And what do you subconsciously do, you make him realize that he is the center of attention while trying to help Hagrid."

With her piece done, Hermione turned to Harry and noticed that he was giving her a grateful smile. Ron looked down in shame, knowing that Hermione was right. But just as he was about to apologize to Harry, Hermione stood up.

"We should get going guys," said Hermione as she put her book bag over one shoulder. "We only have fifteen minutes to get to our first class."

The trio quickly put their tableware down before picking up their book bags and time tables. They made their way to the entrance of the Great Hall while saying goodbye to any of their friends that they saw on the way. Before they knew it, they had to split up.

"Well Ron, I guess we will see you during lunch," said Harry as he and Hermione stood near the stairs. "You have Divination in the north tower and we have Arithmancy in the seventh floor."

"Yeah mate, even if her time table says that she is supposed to be in the same class as me," stated Ron before shaking his head. "Look, about earlier, you know that it wasn't my intention to put the spotlight on you. I was just surprised at the advice that you gave Hagrid. Merlin damn it, I don't mean to say that you can't give advice, I just mean that it was surprising."

Harry snickered at Ron's red face, although he still felt bad that his friend was feeling guilty. While it was true that the attention that he received unnerved him, he knew that Ron did not mean for that to happen.

"Don't worry Ron, I know that you didn't do it on purpose," said Harry with a small smile. "Look let's just head to class, don't want to be late on our first day back. And if you still feel bad then we can talk about it during lunch."

With his part said, Harry started to walk off to the stairs that would hopefully lead him to the seventh floor. After some seconds, Harry heard rapid footsteps behind him. Knowing that it was Hermione, Harry continued at his current pace not wanting to get to his Arithmancy class late.

* * *

"Hold on Harry," said Hermione as she paused in the middle of the hallway. "You can go ahead to the class. I have something to take care of something right now."

Harry looked at Hermione, trying to understand what she was telling him. It only took him a second to realize what she was subtly saying. With a simple nod, Harry kept walking to the classroom, trusting that Hermione would not be late to their first class of the school year. He came upon the Arithmancy class and sat in the middle of the class. He noticed that most of the class consisted of Ravenclaws, with a few Hufflepuff and Slytherin's here and there.

As he was pulling out his supplies, Harry heard the chair next to him scrape against the floor. Turning to the side, Harry saw Hermione who looked like she had run a marathon. Her bushy hair appeared disheveled and there was a light sheen of sweat around her face.

"Hermione," started Harry. "Are you ok? You look like you ran up three flights of stairs."

Just as Hermione was going to reply, the professor for Arithmancy walked in. She was wearing the standard Hogwarts teacher robes. She had straight dark brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. She had the visage of a woman that was strict but fair.

"Welcome class to Arithmancy," said the professor, addressing the class. "My name is Septima Vector and I will be your professor for this school year. I will not lie to you and tell you that this is an easy class. I expect each one of you to study on your own time, or with others in this class. Getting a classmate's perspective can sometimes help you figure out what you did wrong."

She paused to gauge her student's reactions, expecting them to be intimidated. She was not disappointed, for at least one quarter of her students appeared to be nervous. The only one's that did not appear to be nervous were the Ravenclaws, who had a challenging look.

"Please open your _Numerology and Grammatica_ book to page one and begin reading the first chapter," ordered Professor Vector as she turned to begin writing on the blackboard.

Harry and the rest of the class did as they were told and began to read the assigned text. From what he read, he knew that the professor was not lying. This class was going to be hard, but it would be help him out in his dream of being an Auror. It was with these thoughts in mind that Harry tried his hardest in his first class of the school year.

* * *

As the class ended, Harry and Hermione waited until the initial rush of students had diminished. They left the class in a brisk walk, knowing that their Transfiguration class was on the first floor. Along the way they met up with Ron, who upon seeing Hermione, looked to be utterly confused. Instead of creating a scene, Ron thought it best to wait until lunch to voice his confusion.

Even though they walked at a brisk pace, the trio barely managed to make it to the Transfiguration class in time. Even though Hermione wanted to sit at the front of the class, Ron and Harry convinced her to sit in the middle. This way they would neither be the center of focus for Professor McGonagall nor would Hermione be unbale to take good notes.

As the class began, Harry noticed that everyone, sans him and Hermione, were giving Ron furtive glances. He tried to pay attention to what Professor McGonagall was teaching, something about wizards who could transform into animals, but his worry for his friend overruled his rational mind. He even missed when his professor turned herself into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around the eyes. Just before he could ask Ron if he was ok, Professor McGonagall decided to address the issue.

"Did something happen that has captured your attention?" said Professor McGonagall, turning herself back with a faint pop, staring at her class. "Not that it matters particularly, but that is the first time my transformation has not got applause from a class."

Everyone, sans Harry, turned toward Ron, but no one spoke up. Before the silence could become awkward, Hermione raised her hand.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading tea leaves, as instructed, and-"

"OF course," said Professor McGonagall, frowning slightly. "There is no need to say more, Miss Granger. Who did she say will be dying this year?"

Everyone stared at her incredulously. The casual way that she addressed the potential death of a student shocked them.

"Me," said Ron, after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, her piercing gaze trained on him. "Then you should know Mister Weasley, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student per year since her arrival at this school. None of them have died yet. Predicting a student's death is her favorite way of greeting them. If it were not for the fact that is unprofessional to speak ill of my colleagues-" Professor McGonagall stopped herself, before breathing deeply. She continued more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I will not lie to you and tell you that I have patience for it. True Seers are extremely rare, and Professor Trelawney…."

She stopped herself once more, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look to be in excellent health to me, Mister Weasley, so you will excuse me if I do not give you a free pass form homework. I assure you that if for some reason you do die, you need not hand it in."

Harry and Hermione laughed. Ron looked to be feeling better, but there was still a hint of fear in his eyes. Hearing Professor McGonagall say that it was a yearly occurrence for Professor Trelawney to predict a student's death, and that she was always wrong, assured Ron that he was safe. Not everyone was convinced, however. Lavender Brown leaned over and whispered, "But what about Neville's cup.'

With the air cleared of all gloom, Professor McGonagall continued her lesson on Animagi. She explained the long and arduous process that a witch or wizard must go through to achieve this skill. She also explained the potential dangers when attempting to become an Animagus, such as permanent half-human, half-animal mutations. She ended the class with an assignment of six inches of parchment explaining when an Animagus might have an advantage.

The trio left the classroom in lighter spirits, with Harry and Hermione hoping that food would get Ron to cheer up. If lunch did not cheer Ron up, then hopefully a class with Hagrid would do the trick.

* * *

 **AN: I know that this is shorter than what I usually write, but I have been dealing with my internship and family problems. Sad to say but my writing time has been decreased. Also there are excerpts from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I do not claim ownership of the book. Some scenes are best left unmodified. Next chapter I will try to make longer, but no promises. Hope you enjoyed guys, remember that if you have any questions you can either PM me or leave a review. Until next time, this is The Disturbed King signing out. Peace.**


	7. AN: Hiatus

**Hey guys, I am sorry to say that this story is going on an indefinite hiatus. The reason for this is because I recently had a lot of shit events happen in my life. One of these events is that I suffered a panic attack and almost had to be hospitalized. So for the foreseeable future, I am putting this story on hold. Maybe I will come back to it later, who knows. But this is goodbye for now my friends.**


End file.
